Heartfelt Betrayal
by outragedrainbows
Summary: Cloud Strife is one of the greatest assassins the world has ever known. He is ordered to eliminate Squall Leonhart, the leader of the assassins' rival clan. But what happens when he feels something other than hatred for his target? Yaoi, Violence.
1. First encounter

Hey, a new fan fiction! XD WOO!

Gotta thank Kim for brain stormin' with me and helping me alleviate the writers block! Mwahaha!

Disclaimer…I don't own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts….hmmm the only thing I did create is Alexis! :3

Full summary: Cloud Strife is one of the greatest assassins the world has ever known. He is ordered to eliminate the leader of the assassins rival warrior clan, Squall Leonhart, It said that an assassin should overcome all emotions, even the desire for revenge, it can cloud ones judgement, but Cloud is desperate for vengeance.  
Before he assassinates Squall, he is to find out all he can about the clan and their plans to take the assassins down…but what happens when he begins to feel something very different from hatred towards his target?

* * *

A lone raven's croaking was the only sound that filled the night air, the bird was perched amongst the gnarled branches of a great oak tree. It croaked again and cocked it's head when it heard the sound of screaming within the great stone city's walls. It launched itself from its perch with a flap of it's large black wings.

The screaming within the walls grew louder. Soon the sounds of clashing swords and flying arrows filled the night. The cities guards swung into action as soon as the infiltrators made themselves known.

One person, attacked from the cities walls with a bow. His aim was mighty, he barely missed a target. He was tall, with jet black hair that framed his face, he had sun kissed skin, his eyes were a dark brown and clouded in mystery. He aimed an arrow at one of the armor clad infiltrators. He let the arrow fly, and was shocked when the warrior turned to face him and moved his shoulder back to avoid the incoming projectile.

'Alexis!' A boy that looked no more than sixteen ran down the stone steps in full armour. He was small for his age, his eyes were a sky blue colour. He was equipped with a longbow and a broadsword.

'Cloud! Stay close to me!' Alexis pulled the boy behind him and looked to find the warrior he had just attacked. He had disappeared. He looked frantically around for the man. Cloud shifted behind him and drew his bow and pulled an arrow from the quiver on his back. Alexis turned to see the same warrior he had attacked readying a throwing knife. The warrior was struck with an arrow before he had the chance to strike.

A fleeting look of shock flashed across the mans features for a moment, that look soon changed to anger. He pulled out the arrow and aimed the throwing knife at the boy. Before anything could be done, the knife left the man's hand and had embedded itself in the boy's chest. He fell back gasping. Alexis dropped to the boys side. The warrior strode forward while unsheathing his own sword. It was too thin to be a broadsword, yet neither did it fit the description of a longsword. It had a large jewel embedded in the hilt. At the base of the blade, the symbol of the warrior clan of Hollow Bastion was carved. The man removed his helmet. Chestnut coloured hair fell around the mans face, stormy-gray eyes looked like they had bared witness to the history of the world firsthand.

Alexis pulled Cloud into a standing position. He supported the boy with one arm, the other was wielding his own sword. The brunette advanced.

'You assassins certainly send your children to the grave quite early.' His voice was deep, it was like velvet, smooth. His lips moved into a half-smirk. 'Let me make it easier for the child. Let me save him from becoming like you, Alexis.'

Alexis began to back-up with Cloud when he realised who he was facing, there was no way he could take on this man and live. In a normal situation he upheld the code of the assassin impeccably, one important part of that code being _'If you must die, die with honour, make your name remembered and feared.' _but this wasn't about him, he needed to get Cloud away. 'Get the hell away from him.'

'He means something to you, it would hurt you if something were to happen to him. You'll watch as I kill him, then I'll do what I came here for, and take your life.' The man raised his sword and aimed it at the gasping boy.

With his last burst of strength and adrenaline Cloud unsheathed his sword and swung it at the assailant, it struck the man's face, causing blood to stain the ground and the offending sword. The force of the strike caused the man to fall to his knees.

Alexis took this opportunity to scoop the boy up in his arms and run deeper into the city. He managed to get to the cities castle and to the Keep. The weak and the sick were sitting and standing against the walls, praying that their army and their elite assassins would be able to save their city. The wounded were being tended to at several points.

Alexis scanned the keep. 'Aerith! Aerith!'

'I'm up here!' A young brunette called from further up the hallway. She had kind green eyes and was a powerful healer. Right now she was tending to one of the city guards who had a slit wrist. Her gaze fell on Cloud and then lay on the knife protruding from his chest. 'Lay him there,' she gestured to the spot beside her.

Aerith finished bandaging the guard's wrist. She turned to Cloud and took a hold of the knife. She pulled it out with a strong tug, she dropped the blade beside her. Blood immediately began pooling at the wound. She placed her hands above the wound, whispered a few words in a language Alexis could not recognise and her palms glowed with a bright white light. The blood began to slowly re-enter the wound and it began to close.

'This is the best I can do, It'l leave a scar…'

Alexis stared in wonder as the blood disappeared. 'So how come you used magic on him, but not on that the guard?'

'I only use magic on those who need it. Magic isn't infinite.' Emerald eyes met dark brown and held each other for a long moment.

'I better get back out there. Look after him for me.' He nodded, then stood up and ran out into the fray.

Aerith sighed and returned her gaze to Cloud, who was beginning to wake up.

'Hey sleepyhead! How are you feeling?' Aerith laid a had on Cloud's cheek.

'Where is Alexis?' Cloud tried to sit up but Aerith held him down.

'Calm down, he's fine, he brought you here. He went back out to help push the warriors back.'

'…'

'He'll be fine, he's one of the best assassins we've got.'

* * *

The battle didn't take too long to end, the warriors retreated, and the city of Midgar still stood strong. Alexis had helped bring their dead to the pyres. The citizens of the city had gathered to pay their respects and mourn the loss of their fallen friends family and fellow countrymen. Cloud was sitting alone on the steps leading to the upper tier of the city. He watched as the fires grew and illuminated the city. Alexis sat down beside him.

'Who was that man?' Cloud asked. He had since gotten rid of his armor and equipment. He wore a basic black tunic, black trousers and heavy looking boots.

'You remember that important mission I had a while ago?' Alexis was looking at the fire, but not truly seeing it. Cloud nodded, when Alexis didn't answer Cloud spoke again.

'Yeah…did he have something to do with it.'

'In a round about way…I was ordered to assassinate Laguna Loire, the leader of the elite warrior clan of Hollow Bastion, that was his son, Squall Leonhart, the current leader of the clan.'

'So…he…came here for you.'

Alexis' jaw tightened.

'…Sorry….I-I d-'

'You're right, these people died because of me.'

'You were given an order and you followed it!'

'I don't think he'll see it that way…do you? I killed his father, what of the warrior that killed your parents? Wouldn't you wish for revenge on them?' Alexis said this before he could stop himself. 'I'm sorry…'

'…Yeah…I do…' Cloud stood up. 'I'm going back home, I'm tired.' With that the boy turned and walked in the direction of the house he shared with Alexis.

Alexis remained where he was. He sighed and closed his eyes.

'You two are just like brothers.' Aerith's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

'I've been looking after him for ten years now.' Alexis said as he looked up. Aerith sat down beside him.

'He reminds me of you.'

'An idiotic murderer?' He whispered sarcastically.

Aerith placed her hand over his. 'A brave and decent man with great talent and promise.'

Alexis rested his forehead against Aerith's.

'I've love you.' Alexis whispered.

* * *

Squall Leonhart, caught sight of his reflection in the stream he and the surviving warriors had set up camp beside on their way back to Hollow Bastion. The wound inflicted on him by that boy had been healed to some degree by the healer, Vexen. There was a long scar that ran diagonally across his face. The healer said it would be permanent. Squall swept his fist through the water, as if disturbing it would remove the scar from his face.

He was supposed to be the greatest warrior ever to come out of the Hollow Bastion clan, and yet, he was bested, by a mere _child. _

He vowed he would get revenge on that child for besting him and cheating him of Alexis' blood, he vowed he would do this, no matter how long it took, or how difficult it was.


	2. Blood on his hands

The sounds of swords clashing and scraping filled the air around the plateau and the forest surrounding it. Two men fought each other in the centre of the plateau, both were wielding wooden poles used in sparring. The battle didn't last much longer when the younger man feinted an attack and hit the older man in the backs of his knees. The older man, pushed his dark black hair from his eyes, and looked up, dark brown met sky blue.

'You're getting better, Cloud.' Alexis laughed up at the blonde. Four years had passed since the last outright war with the warrior clan. Cloud's training as an assassin was nearing it's end, he had one final test, his first kill. The blonde had gotten taller, but was still slightly small for his age.

'You're getting older.' The blonde smirked.

Alexis raised an eyebrow and launched himself at Cloud. He wrapped his arm around the younger man's neck and started messing up the blonde's hair.

'Oh I'm getting old am I? I'm barely nine years older than you!'

'Not the hair!' Was Cloud's only reply.

Alexis let Cloud go and spun around when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. A tall, pale man with greying hair was standing to the side of the plateau.

'The master wishes to speak with both of you.' His voice was deep and rough.

Alexis nodded and turned to Cloud. 'Come on.'

The tall man had already left when Alexis turned to thank him. He and Cloud gathered the items they brought with them, sparring poles, food and water. And began walking back to the city.

'Why does he want to see you?' Cloud asked as they walked through the forest that surrounded the area east of the great stone city.

'I don't know, could have a new target.' Alexis shrugged.

'Well why would he give it to you? I'm the one that needs to eliminate a target to become as assassin, you're already one.'

'They may think you can't handle it.'

'Of course I can!'

By now they were just outside the city gates. Alexis turned to Cloud and stopped.

'Overconfidence can bring about your downfall. Never underestimate your target, let them underestimate you.' With that, Alexis turned and walked into the city, heading for the assassins base.

The assassins base was actually found beside the Midgar castle. The leader of the assassins was also the ruler of the city. Rufus Shinra had lead the assassins to victory in many battles against the warriors of Hollow Bastion. The people trusted him to lead them to prosperity, even though throughout the history of Midgar, poverty and prosperity had always lived side by side.

A portcullis was held up at the entrance to the assassins base. Inside the walls, several assassins were sparring. Cloud and Alexis made their way to the stone building at the back of the fortress. They made their way up the stone steps that lead to the room that Shinra often locked himself away in. Alexis knocked on the door twice. Shinra opened the door and walked back to the many books littering a great mahogany table.

Both Cloud and Alexis made formal bows to their superior. Shinra looked straight at Cloud.

'You will prove that you are worthy to join the assassins.' He paused watching Cloud. He pushed something along the desk. 'Take it, you are to eliminate your target with this.'

Cloud picked up the weapon. It was a form of blade to be strapped to the wrist, concealed beneath a sleeve and detached easily. It was formidable as a normal dagger and a throwing knife. Shinra spoke again. 'Now, leave us, there will be an assassin awaiting your arrival at the town square. She will tell you of your mission.'

Cloud bowed he looked to Alexis just before he left. The older man mouthed _good luck_.

As soon as Cloud left, Shinra turned his attention to Alexis. 'The world is changing. The fate of the assassins hangs in the balance. If we do not act soon, we will fall.'

'What do you speak of, my liege?' Alexis questioned.

'The warriors of Hollow Bastion advance again. Their numbers are greater than ever.'

'Do you think we can win this war?'

Rufus looked directly into Alexis' eyes. 'I will not lie to you, I have told many others that we can, that we will. If I told them what I truly thought, it would cause them to falter. I will not give you false hope, I don't know how this war will end. They outnumber us greatly.'

'You didn't call me here to tell me this.'

'No, I called you to give you a task. I understand if you don't wish to take it.'

'What is it.'

'I want you to ambush Leonhart and assassinate him.'

Silence was the only reply.

'As I said, you are free to turn it down. They will not reach the city walls for a day. Think about it, come back and tell me your answer.'

Alexis bowed and left.

* * *

Cloud walked into the town square looking for the assassin that was to tell him of his mission. A blonde girl he had seen around the city before approached.

'You're Strife right?' She said with a smirk. She looked him up and down and laughed. 'They said you were small, but, aren't you a little short for a-'

'Look, just tell me about the target!' Cloud whispered.

'Fine, see that guy talking on the steps?'

'Yeah.'

A short, stocky man was whispering frantically with another man on the steps to an old decaying building.

'That's your target, follow me.'

Cloud walked to a backstreet with the blonde girl.

'We've received information that that man is in league with the enemy, you have to assassinate him to shut him up.'

They stopped near the end of the back street. They stood in a doorway, waiting to ambush the man.

'I'm Larxene by the way.'

'Shut up! He's coming.' Cloud whispered.

The man passed not even noticing the pair in the doorway. Cloud moved and walked up behind him. He detached the blade from the mechanism on his wrist. He had nearly cut himself on it as it flicked out from the side. He got closer. He was sure his frantic heartbeat was going to give him away. Once the opportune moment arose he lunged forward and plunged the knife into the mans neck. He covered the mans mouth with his free hand. He saw the traitor's eyes widen as his blood poured from the wound and stained Cloud's hand. Cloud found himself wondering if the man had a family that would mourn his loss, did he have children at home that would be waiting for him to arrive? Had he just done what had been done to him? Had he torn a father from his children?

Cloud pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, this man was willing to forsake everything to help the warriors. He pulled his arm back and watched as the man fell and the blood flowed faster, more freely from the wound _he _had created.

Larxene stepped out from the shadows and put an arm around his shoulders. 'Sloppy. You should attack and flee. Be confident that when you strike, you kill. Don't stick around to be found and cornered.'

* * *

Alexis walked back home. He had been so deep in thought that he only saw Aerith sitting on the steps leading to the door of his house when he almost stepped on her.

'Aerith?' He exclaimed.

'I need to talk to you.' She looked pale and worried.

'Are you alright?' He immediately crouched down and put both his hands on either side of her face.

'I'm fine, I just…you love me right?'

'You know I adore you.' He pushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

She leaned her forehead against his. 'I think…I know…' she looked up at him. 'I'm pregnant.'

Alexis smiled and laughed. 'Really?' His eyes lit up.

'You're happy?'

'Of course I am! Well…this is a coincidence.' He laughed.

'What?'

Alexis reached into a pocket and pulled out a small wooden box. 'I was going to find you later, and do this in some romantic way.' He laughed. 'If that would be possible for me…but this just seems like the perfect time.' He opened up the tiny box to reveal an engagement ring.

'Aerith Gainsborough, will you marry me?'

Aerith brought one hand up to her mouth, she smiled behind it and nodded. 'Yes!' Her voice was broken as she let tears fall. 'Of course!'

* * *

After seeing Shinra and finally making it as an assassin Cloud made his way home in a daze. All his life he had sworn to get revenge on the warriors of Hollow Bastion. However, as he got older, nothing was right or wrong, good or evil, there was no definite line between the two. He found himself wondering if the path of the assassin was 'right' or not. Today he had killed a man, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about the man's loved ones…how would they feel. Whatever they went through now…he had caused it.

He lifted his gaze from the cobblestone street and saw Aerith and Alexis sitting on the steps leading up to the house. Alexis spotted him first. He jumped up and started towards him, Aerith followed closely behind. When Alexis reached Cloud he put either hand on the younger mans shoulders and smiled.

'Well?' He said

'How did you do?' Aerith asked.

'I passed.' He tried to get out of Alexis' hold, but he was held there.

'Are you alright?'

'I just…' Cloud shook his head and sighed. 'I just keep wondering…about that persons family, they probably didn't know what he was doing…to them he was just a beloved father or husband or whatever…'

This time when Cloud tried to move, Alexis didn't stop him. He turned and watched him walk to the house.

'He'll be okay, you were like that when you started out.' Aerith said as she held Alexis' hand.

'…When I started out…'

* * *

After walking Aerith home Alexis headed back to his own home, he needed to make sure Cloud was okay. He found the door to Cloud's room ajar. He rapped on the door twice and opened it a bit more.

'Cloud? Are you okay?'

'Yeah…I suppose.'

Alexis walked in and found Cloud lying on his bed, his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

'The warriors are making their way here right now.' He made his way over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

Cloud looked to Alexis his brow furrowed. 'When will they arrive?'

'Tomorrow maybe…'

The room was silent until Alexis spoke again. 'Shinra wants me to take out Leonhart.'

Cloud's eyes widened. 'That's suicide! You cant!'

'I'm considering. Aerith and I are getting married, she's pregnant-'

'All the more reason for you not to go!' Cloud sat up, his eyes were pleading for Alexis to see sense. 'Alexis, don't! You're getting married! You have a kid on the way! You cant abandon you're family.'

'If he's not taken out, their army will definitely get here…and Aerith…' He trailed off.

'Let me take it for you!' Cloud whispered. It felt like signing his own death sentence.

'What?'

'You have too much to live for…what have I got?…'

'I cant lose you!'

'That's the same reason _I _don't want _you _to go!' Cloud shouted. '…You have Aerith, and you're going to have a baby to look after soon…don't throw them away.'

A heavy silence that filled the room until Alexis broke it.

'Thanks, you've helped me make up my mind.'

'Good.'

'I better go tell Shinra.' Alexis rose from the bed and left. Cloud lay back down and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

Alexis made his way to Shinra's office for the second time that day. He knocked on the door. A muffled 'Come in.' came from the other side of the door.

Alexis walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

'You've decided?'

Alexis looked up. 'I'll do it.' He looked down and sighed.

'Tomorrow, at dawn, you will travel to the forests and hide yourself among the trees. Wait for Leonhart to walk underneath and attack. Then you are to run, do not fight any others.'

'Right.'

'I pray for safe return.'

Alexis laughed a humourless laugh. 'So do I.'

* * *

The first rays of the sun woke Cloud up the next morning. He sat up. He was still wearing the same clothes he had on yesterday, blood stains and all. He tore off the bloodied shirt and discarded it. He caught sight of the knotted scar that lay just slightly to the right of his sternum. He ran his thumb along it, sighed and grabbed a plain black tunic.

He remembered something Alexis had said to him the day before. _'The warriors are making their way here right now.' _They were to arrive toady.

Cloud grabbed his hidden blade and strapped it on. He walked out of his room, expecting to find Alexis somewhere. The man was nowhere to be found.

Cloud ran out of the house, desperate to find out what was going on. The first person he ran into was Larxene.

'What's going on?'

'With?' She sneered.

'The warriors!'

'You don't know? Alexis is going to try take out Leonhart, hopefully it'll make them turn back. He better not screw up. I'd kill for that job.'

Cloud ran back to the house to find something, anything that he could use. He wasn't going to let Alexis fight and possibly die alone. He ran to Alexis' room to look for useful items there. He saw that his weapons were gone, so Alexis had gone to assassinate the leader. He rummaged through the older man's stuff, until he found just what he needed. He ran out of the house grabbing his sword on the way.

* * *

Alexis crouched on a thick branch of an old tree. He could hear them now. He waited for another while. The first person he saw was Leonhart. He was riding atop a great black stallion. He leaned forward slightly, ready to pounce. He brought out his hidden blade. Once Leonhart was directly beneath the tree's branches Alexis pounced. He knocked the leader from his horse and to the ground. He flicked the detachable blade out, trying to pierce the man's neck, but his wrist was caught and he felt himself turned over. The entire situation had changed now. Alexis found himself lying on his back and fighting to push his own blade away from his chest. The struggle continued for what seemed like an eternity…until Alexis could no longer fight against the warriors strength. He felt his own blade plunged into his chest. He cried out as the warrior pushed the blade deeper.

The warrior leaned down to whisper in Alexis' ear. 'I told you I would get revenge, and I have…'

Before anything more could be said something landed near the two men and thick smoke filled the air. Leonhart jumped from Alexis as he coughed.

Alexis felt himself pulled up and forced to run. When they were clear of the smoke, Alexis realised that the person supporting him was Cloud. The pair were close to the city gates when Alexis could no longer run. He fell to his knees and then onto his back. Cloud fell to his knees beside him.

Cloud only saw the blood on the blade now, for a second he thought the older assassin had done it, he thought he had killed the leader of the warriors, but as his gaze moved up he saw the blood pooling at his best friend's chest.

'Alexis…' He whispered. He shook his head. 'No…'

Alexis' eyes fluttered open. He looked at Cloud and smiled a pained smile. 'You're going to make…one hell…of an assassin.' He took in a shaky gasping breath, Cloud could hear the blood filling the man's lung. 'Just a shame…I wont see it.'

'You will you'll be fine, you're gonna be here to see it…you're gonna marry Aerith and watch your child grow up.' Cloud's voice broke at the end. He turned to look behind him in the direction of the city. He screamed for help. He knew there would be no way the man would survive if he moved him now. He needed help right there.

Alexis grabbed Cloud's hand. His breaths were becoming more ragged and laboured. 'Promise me…you'll look after…Aerith…and…the baby.

'You'll be here to do that yourself!' By now tears were flowing freely down his cheeks.

Alexis' grip on Cloud's hand tightened. 'Promise…me.'

'…I promise.'

'I'm proud of you…brother.' Alexis' eyes slowly closed and his breathing slowed to a stop.

'No…no…NO!' Cloud shouted. 'You cant leave me now! Please!' The tears were blurring his vision. He threw his arms around his best friend and sobbed.

He stayed there until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't see who it was but someone was pulling him away from Alexis. He kept his eyes on his fallen friend. There was no colour in his skin, his lips were a slight pale blue, when one guard picked him up his body was limp, lifeless. Cloud knew this sight was going to haunt him for the rest of his life.

He had walked back to the city with the guards. It was only when he was within the city walls that he realised that Rufus Shinra was among the group. He place both his hands on Cloud's shoulders and tried to talk to him, but Cloud couldn't take the words in. They made no sense to him.

Cloud heard a piercing scream to his right, he turned to see Aerith fall to her knees and wrap an arm around her stomach. She watched in horror as one of the city guards carried Alexis' body. Cloud ran to her and kneeled down. She flung her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder.


	3. The beginning of the end?

A lone man ran through the very forest where a great assassin fell in one of the bravest assassination attempts merely three years ago. His eyes darted in all directions searching for the man ordered to take his life. His breath was coming in desperate gasps. He stopped for a second to catch his breath and figure out where he was…then he heard it. He heard the slight rustling of leaves above him. The man had no time to look up before another dropped gracefully from a branch in the tree above and sliced a blade across his neck. As the man fell to his knees clutching his neck, his killer pulled back the hood of his dark cloak. Blonde spikes bounced forward after the hood was down. The assassin stared at his blood covered hand.

_To think…that once the blood on my hands bothered me_.

Cloud turned and walked back to the great stone city. The job was done, but the target never should have gotten the chance to run. _Sloppy. _Larxene's words came back to him. The target never should have known he was there. _Damn creaking staircases. _

By the time Cloud returned it was almost dawn. He made his way to Shinra's office. Though he felt like the world fell apart when Alexis was killed, life went on. Merchants continued buying and selling, beggars still stalked the alleyways and backstreets, the assassins continued their fight with Hollow Bastion's warriors. The world continued. For a while Cloud resented that fact, people went on with their lives, while he grieved and pined for his best friend.

He knocked on the door to Shinra's study and it was opened almost immediately.

'I assume it is done.' Shinra said confidently.

During the three years following Alexis' death, Cloud had thrown himself into his work. Over the years he became one of the greatest assassins of the clan. He took on the more dangerous targets, or the ones that were the greatest priorities.

'I am aware of the fact the I have been giving you many targets lately, you may think nothing of it…but there is reasoning behind it.' Shinra paused and considered Cloud for a moment. 'I have been testing you.' He paused again. Shinra walked to the large window behind the great mahogany table. 'This may be our last hope. Our future rests in your hands.' He turned to Cloud again. 'Will you throw it away? Or will you fight for it?'

Cloud stared at the man for a long moment. 'What do you want me to do.'

'This mission is unlike any I've ever given before. It involves infiltration and assassination. You are to travel to Hollow Bastion, find out all you can about the warriors, about any plans they may have to attack us, the layout, strengths and weaknesses of the city anything that will help us crush them for good. Once you have valuable information, kill Leonhart. His death will cause chaos and in that chaos, we will destroy out enemy.'

Just the mention of the man's name made Cloud's blood boil. He didn't need to be asked twice.

'I'll do it.'

* * *

'You're going?' Aerith said quiet yet frantically. Cloud and Aerith had lived together since Alexis' death. Over the time the two had become extremely close friends.

She kept her voice low to prevent her daughter Kairi from waking. Kairi was nearing three years old. She had her fathers eyes and her mothers hair. Cloud had promised Alexis he would take care of Kairi and Aerith, so he did. He never understood fully why Alexis went ahead with the suicide mission, until now. His desire to protect his daughter from harm drove him to take the mission, it was either that…or let the warriors attack Midgar.

'I'm going.'

Aerith shook her head, tears filled her eyes. 'He killed Alexis…and you're going to walk right into his city?' Hollow Bastion now truly belonged to Leonhart, the old king had died after a long, drawn out illness, he had no heir…though before he passed he made sure he chose a successor. Leonhart.

'Once he's dead-'

'What! It'll be over? The war will end? That's what was said about Laguna Loire when he was in command of the warriors, and guess what? The war hasn't ended Cloud. Even if you do kill Leonhart…it won't stop, the war will go on. You just probably wont be here to see it.'

Cloud's eyes flitted to the other side of the room where he thought he saw a slight movement. A small brown haired girl stood rubbing her eyes.

Cloud walked to the child and picked her up.

'Hey sweetheart.' He said.

Aerith stood and walked over to Cloud and Kairi. She took the child from his arms.

'You still have blood on your clothes.' She whispered.

* * *

The next morning Cloud made himself busy by gathering the few supplies he needed to make the journey to Hollow Bastion. This was his chance. His chance to defend his people and to avenge Alexis.

'So you're really gonna go?' Cloud looked over his shoulder to see Aerith standing in the open doorway.

'I have to.'

'No one's forcing you!'

'No…I have to go…for me. I need to kill him.'

'Need?'

The was a pregnant pause as silence filled the room.

'Is Kai awake?'

'No.' Cloud realised now that tears filled Aerith's eyes. 'Go up to her.' Cloud nodded and walked away from the brunette.

He walked slowly into the girl's room, making sure he did not wake her. He padded over to her and pushed the hair from her eyes gently. He knew he should have just left. Standing there now, looking down at the girl that was like a daughter to him, he began to doubt whether he was doing the right thing. He contemplated going to Shinra and telling him he couldn't go. His moment of doubt was brief as he thought of Alexis last few words.

'_Promise me…you'll look after…Aerith…and…the baby.'_

If he did this mission, if he succeeded…that could mean the end of the war. Kairi would be able to grow up free from the ever looming worry of an impending attack. He kissed Kairi on her forehead and walked back to Aerith.

He gathered the last few items he needed and looked to Aerith. 'I better go. It's a three day journey to Hollow Bastion….better to start early.'

Aerith refused to let any tears fall as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the blondes shoulders. Cloud returned the hug.

'You better come back to us alive.' Aerith's voice was strained as she spoke.

'I'll try.' Cloud said as they pulled away and he headed for the door.

He made his way to the city gates where he would acquire a horse and set off.

Larxene sat on a bench holding the reins attached to a white mare. Once she caught site of the blond she stood up slowly and made her way over to him. She handed Cloud the reins to the horse.

'The sooner you get out of here, the sooner this war could be over, I thought I'd help get you out of here quicker. Her name is Saffron.'

'How thoughtful.' Cloud muttered as he climbed onto the mare. He made himself comfortable on the leather saddle and stared down at Larxene.

'Don't get all sappy on me now, Strife.' She sneered. 'Go.' She waved her hand as if swatting an irksome fly. 'Don't get yourself killed before Leonhart is dead. Though, if you did, think Rufus'd give me the job?'

He nudged the mare into a trot and then into a into a run once he passed the city's gates. He stopped periodically to allow the horse to rest. He spent his days travelling, from dawn until dusk. He had been travelling for three days, he knew he was nearing his destination, but night was falling. The journey was taking longer than he expected. He decided to set up camp for the night. He set up his makeshift bed of animal skins on the ground. He started a fire away from the skins, close enough to heat him, but far enough that the skins would not be set aflame. Saffron was secured to a sturdy tree nearby. After eating a small meal he made over the fire, Cloud lay on the skins and shut his eyes.

He had not slept properly since he had accepted the mission. This was his chance for revenge…but to commit regicide. The chances that Cloud could be walking right to his death were very high…but his actions could put an end to the war. He tried to ignore the turmoil in his mind. He concentrated on the sounds around him, the crackling of the fire, Saffron's slow, deep breathing, the rustling of leaves. Cloud opened his eyes. How could leaves rustle like that without a breeze? He listened closer. He heard twigs snapping, the sounds were getting louder, closer. He stood up and picked up the sword he had set beside him. He stared out into the darkness, watching for shadows in the darkness. He saw a movement in the bushes in front of him. He readied his sword.

Someone pushed past the bushes and made their way into the clearing. Cloud could see that this someone wielded a sword of his own.

'Who's there?' Cloud growled.

'_Who's there?_' A voice sneered back. Cloud's eyes widened. He knew that voice, it was like velvet, but it was lethal. The voice's owner stepped forward and Squall Leonhart came into view.


	4. Wanted for murder?

Stubborn chapter is stubborn.

* * *

'I should be asking _you_ that.' Leonhart said.

Cloud hadn't even begun to think of an alias, it was possible that this man had heard his name, it would be better to avoid as much risk as possible.

'You first.' Cloud said as he thought of a story.

Leonhart considered him for a moment. 'I don't feel like telling you who I am. Now, tell me, who are you? And what are you doing in Hollow Bastion's territory?'

Cloud blurted out the first thing that came to mind. 'I'm Fenrir…of Nibelheim. I came here to speak with the king.'

'What business do you have with him?' Leonhart enquired with one eyebrow raised.

'What business do you have asking me?' Cloud spat. The urge to kill the man before him was immense, but he kept a hold on his emotions. It was by this man's hands that his best friend was killed.

The man moved closer he was much easier to see now. He was different from the last time Cloud had gotten a good look at him. He looked more mature, his hair was longer. Cloud smirked inwardly when his gaze fell on the deep set scar that marred the brunettes face. He knew he had been the one to cause that, and he was proud of that fact, it reminded him that the man was not invincible.

Cloud noticed that the man tightened his grip on his sword when he asked the question. He stared at Cloud for a long moment. 'I'm the man you're looking for.'

Cloud arranged his expression into one of surprise, even though he felt nothing of the sort.

'Forgive me.' Cloud bowed his head in a sign of respect. 'But what is a king doing out in the middle of a forest at night? It's hardly...kingly.'

Leon couldn't take his eyes from the blonde. He could have sworn he knew him from somewhere. Although that was only part of the reason. Leon found himself admiring the blonde. His eyes were sky blue with a hint of green around the pupil. They captivated him. The mans hair spiked out in all directions, leaving some pieces falling limp to frame his face. He was slightly under the average height. Leon had never felt this attracted to anyone let alone another man.

'What are you doing here.' The king avoided the question the blonde had asked.

'I travelled here from Nibelheim, the village was attacked by assassins for no reason. My family…' Cloud broke off.

'You lost them.' Leon stated. Cloud nodded.

'I came here to ask to join you. I want revenge. I know you're at war with those_ animals_. You lead the warriors, as well as the country. I thought...if you'd let me join...'

'While revenge can be a great motivator, it can also consume, until there is nothing else left.'

Cloud looked up and blue met stormy grey. Their eyes locked. Cloud felt something he had never felt before, he pushed it aside, ignoring it. He allowed the hatred to build up again. He wanted nothing more than to watch this man die by his hand.

'Will you let me join you?' Cloud whispered.

'That depends on whether you are capable or not.'

Cloud was the first to break eye contact. His gaze fell to the floor. He couldn't stand the intensity of the mans gaze, it felt like he knew what was going on, like he knew Cloud was there to murder him.

'You must be weary after travelling from Nibelheim. Come. Walk with me to the city.'

Cloud gathered his things quickly and untied Saffron.

'Beautiful mare.' Leon said observing the horse and patting her side.

This man was supposed to be a 'barbaric murderer' yet he seemed…_decent_. Cloud mentally slapped himself, the king had just met him, of course he would not dare to show his true colours around him.

Cloud took Saffron's reins and followed the king through the trees. Cloud wished this was just a normal assassination mission. If that were the case, the man before him would already be dead.

They travelled in silence until they came to the city walls. They were higher and thicker than those of Midgar. Cloud looked to his left and then right.

'I'm not an expert or anything, but shouldn't there be a gate?' Cloud remarked after finding no way to enter the city.

'Oh there are gates, just none that are open at the moment.' Leon said.

Cloud looked up, and up to the top of the walls. 'I don't know about you, _your highness, _but I cant jump that high.' Cloud muttered sarcastically.

Leon allowed a smirk to grace his features. Never had anyone had the nerve to speak to the him like this man did. The king had to admit, it was refreshing to meet someone who didn't care about his position.

Although Leon didn't show it, he felt that there was something about the blonde that wasn't right. It had crossed his mind that he could be an infiltrator of some sort, but what kind of a monarch would he be if he was not wary of everyone? He hoped he was wrong. Either way, infiltrator or not, Leon couldn't just let him walk free.

'Just one thing.' Leon turned to face Cloud. Cloud brought his gaze down from the wall. Before he could even look at the king his world exploded in pain and he knew no more.

* * *

'Sooo…you hit him over the head and dragged him here? I'm not arguing with you if it is _him._ But if he's not…that's just mean, whacking an innocent kid over the head…how could you Leon?' A tall slim man with wild spiky red hair mocked from a chair at the side of the room.

'We cant take any risks.' Leon muttered staring at the blonde. They were in a small, yet richly decorated room. Cloud lay unconscious on a four-poster bed with silk sheets beneath him.

'And yet you brought him _here_?' The red haired man exclaimed.

'Axel.' Leon's tone was low and lethal.

Axel rolled his eyes and sighed. 'I'm beginning to resign myself to the fact I will never understand anything you do.'

'Ugh.' A sound from the blonde alerted them. Cloud's eyes fluttered open. For a few seconds he had no idea of where he was, or who the people staring back at him were. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and jumped up off it. He immediately regretted the action when the world became a kaleidoscope of colours. He was vaguely aware of the feeling of falling forwards, but he was caught in two strong arms. He gazed up into the eyes of his target. He pushed him away and stood swaying slightly.

'You hit me! What is _wrong_ with you?' He demanded.

Axel smirked and stepped forward. 'Wow, he really doesn't care about who you are does he?' He looked from Leon to Cloud. 'I like him already. He reminds me of me.'

Cloud couldn't believe he had been bested by Leonhart already. He hadn't even entered the city and he had already been knocked out.

'Why did you knock me out?' Cloud glared at Leon.

Leon didn't answer, instead Axel stepped forward. 'You see, we've been having troubles out there. There's been a fair few murders out there over the past few weeks. Leon couldn't let you see how to enter the city at night, just in case, y'know?'

'So you think I'm a murderer.'

'We're just wary, kid.'

Leon turned and headed for the door.

'Wait!' Cloud stepped forward. 'I still need to talk to you.'

Leon turned to Cloud. 'I'll see you about it later.' He left the room with Axel. Cloud ran to the door and banged his fist against it when he heard the lock click.

'You cant just lock me in here!' He shouted.

'I think you'll find I can.' Leon's voice issued from the other side of the door. Cloud half sighed, half growled and walked to the bed where he flopped down and tried to come up with an answer for any possible question he could be asked.

Leon stopped abruptly in the hallway and turned to Axel.

'I need you to keep your eye on him. There's just something that isn't right about him.'

'Mmm.' Axel nodded. 'Why are you locking him in there anyway? I mean, you're just leaving him there…if you think he's a murderer then have him interrogated.'

'Axel-'

'Sorry, I get it, you're the king now…I shouldn't ask questions or tell you what you should- what?' Axel stopped when he saw the shadow of a smirk on Leon's face.

'Oh nothing, I_ was_ going to tell you why I had him locked up in there, but I couldn't agree more with what you said.' The king turned on his heel and disappeared from Axel's sight.

Leon sat in his study pondering over various records and texts. The room was lined with shelves of books. It was difficult to tell, but there was a desk hidden beneath various books and parchment.

Many people believed their monarch to be cold hearted, but a good leader nevertheless. This was partly true. He was ruthless when it came to protecting his people, it didn't matter what he had to do, how many he had to kill, he would do it. Though he protected his people, he never allowed himself to rely on anyone else. If that made people see him as cold hearted so be it.

The thoughts running through the man's mind now would probably make many more believe he was cold and uncaring. The king was _waiting _for another murder. If their was another killing, then _Fenrir _would be proven to be innocent. Leon suddenly found himself questioning his own thoughts. Why was he so desperate to prove the blond's innocence? He hadn't even known him a day. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, he mentally berated himself.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the first knock on the door to his study.

* * *

Cloud sighed as he lay on the bed. He mentally slapped himself. _Fenrir of Nibelheim? _He wondered what was wrong with him at the time, and how he got away with the name. He thought he had his story straight now, or at least he hoped.

He sat up when he heard the lock clicking. Axel walked in with what Cloud hoped was food in his hands. Axel handed Cloud a bowl of a thick looking soup.

Axel was heading for the door again, but Clouds words stopped him.

'Why are you keeping me locked in here?'

'Hell, I wish I knew.' With that the redhead turned and left the room, locking the door behind him.

Cloud sighed and stared at the food Axel had given him.

* * *

Someone banged on the door again, a bit more forceful this time. Leon looked up and sighed.

'Come in.'

A tall man wearing a basic brown tunic and black trousers tucked into heavy black boots let himself into the room. He was slightly flustered and out of breath like he had just ran here.

He bowed formally. 'My lord…there's been…another murder…'

Leon sighed again. 'The forest?'

'No sir, it was within the city walls.'


	5. Within these walls

_Blood. _It covered the area around the body. It flowed freely from the fatal wound on the bodies neck, seeping into the cracks between the stones in the path, staining the ground crimson. Leon didn't know where to start. He took in everything, searching for anything that would drop a hint as to who would commit such a foul crime against his people. This had been the fifth murder in the past month. Never had they occurred within the walls of the city. The victim, a young woman who had worked in the city's stables, stared lifeless at the sky, the crimson contrasting against her pale skin. Leon crouched down and closed the young woman's eyes. He turned his head as he heard approaching footsteps.

'Holy…' Axel's voice trailed off as he took in the scene. 'How did they get in?'

'We don't know if it has any relation to the murders in the forests.' Leon lowered his voice so only Axel could hear, Axel acted likewise.

'You think it has something to do with the blonde kid?'

'I doubt it…though there is something…strange about him.' Leon's voice trailed off as he saw something glinting in the corner of his vision. He stood and walked around the body and found the source of the glint. The sun's rays had caught a blade, Leon crouched, once again, and picked up the weapon. He recognised it. He had almost been killed by one. It was the same type of weapon used against his late father.

_An assassin's detachable blade_.

'Sooo, they're leaving them behind now?' Axel looked over Leon's shoulder. 'Thought they were supposed to be all secret and stealthy.'

'Someones' making a point.'

* * *

Cloud sat on the large window sill, watching the world go by. So far his mission was not going well, he had already been knocked out and locked up. His stomach growled, he tilted his head back to rest it on the bit of wall behind him, it had been hours since he had last eaten. He closed his eyes but snapped them open again soon after as he heard hurried footsteps outside. He heard the lock click and the king himself strode into the room with Axel behind him like a faithful lap-dog. It was all Cloud could do not to launch himself at his captor, he wanted to be free, he wanted to _start_ his mission for information.

Leon threw something at him, Cloud caught it with an outstretched arm. The king watched for any change in the blonde expression.

Cloud's heart raced as he realised what he was holding, but he arranged his features into a mask of mild curiosity and slight confusion. It wasn't his. He hadn't brought one with him, any weapon would do to kill Leonhart. If he had brought his, he would have been dead already.

'What is it?' Cloud asked.

'I was wondering if you could tell me.' Leon muttered sharply. Though Leon knew it was impossible that the blonde had committed the murder he needed to know if he was in league with the assassins. That type of blade was only used by the assassins of Midgar, there was only one way it could have gotten there.

'No.' Cloud turned the object in his hands, he activated it though he made it look accidental and jumped back as the blade sprang forth like a preying snake and slashed his hand. He let the blade fall from the mechanism that dispensed it. 'Thanks, thanks for warning me that could happen.' Cloud glared at Leonhart.

Leon took Cloud's hand in his own examining the damage. Cloud tried to pull his hand from the king's grasp but to no avail. Leon simply pulled him from his perched and dragged him along passing an open-mouthed Axel with no explanation. Cloud had to move fast to keep up with the older man.

'Where are you taking me?' Cloud asked trying to pull away again, but the king's hold was too strong. He never got an answer. Cloud's heart was racing though his face showed none of his worry. He thought Leonhart had spotted something when he threw the weapon to him, he was sure he had been found out.

He tried to push the brunette's hand off his own with his uninjured hand. He couldn't stop thinking _Alexis was killed by this mans hands. _The thought kept swirling around his head, making Cloud more angered by the second. The king had now turned and was leading Cloud up a grand staircase. Cloud wanted nothing more than to rip his hand from the man and throttle him, or at least push him down the stairs.

Soon both men were standing outside a large, heavy looking door. Leon unlocked the doors and pushed the blonde inside. Cloud looked around and gaped. The room was large, it was well lit by the sun through a large window that had heavy dark curtains tied back at either side. A large four poster bed stood proudly against the wall. It was covered with silk sheets and had animal skins thrown over the end. A great fireplace lay opposite the bed, though it was unlit. Around the fireplace was a marble mantel on the top various objects stood, over which was a large portrait with four smiling people within the frame. Cloud thought it must have been Leonhart, his parents and a sibling. The walls were a very deep red. There was a door off to the side of the room. All the furniture in the room, like the large table under the window, was made of the finest wood. Cloud was sure this was the king's bedroom.

'Nice medical center you have here.' Cloud said, raising his injured hand.

Cloud felt two large hands on his shoulders that led him to the table and pushed him into a chair. Leon walked behind Cloud for a moment and returned with a small wooden box. He opened it and looked for something. He pulled out some white material.

'No point sending you all the way to Vexen when I can sort you out here.' Leon spoke without looking at Cloud. 'Give me your hand.' Cloud lifted his injured hand. Leon pulled it a bit closer to him and cleaned off the blood. Cloud winced and pulled his hand back involuntarily but Leon managed to keep a hold of it.

'It's barely a scratch. It can't possibly hurt that much.' Leon met Cloud's eyes. Though he was met with a glare.

'Bet that hurt.' Cloud gestured towards Leon's scar. The king remained silent, but his expression hardened. It remained unreadable to Cloud. 'How did you get it?' There was still no answer from the king. 'Fine, fine, I get it. I won't push.'

Leon took another bit of the white material and began wrapping it around Cloud's hand. Cloud was surprised that this 'barbaric' warrior could be so gentle. Leon pushed Cloud's hand back to him when he tied the material. He closed the box and returned it to it's original place. He then walked to the mantle and took down a bottle and two upturned glasses and walked back to the table. He sat opposite Cloud once more and poured some of the bottles contents into both glasses. He slid one over to Cloud and sat back in the chair.

'So you want to join us?' Leon asked after taking a drink from what Cloud recognised as wine.

'Yes.'

'Alright…but I need to see if you are capable.'

Cloud remained silent.

'Spar with some of the warriors and I'll see if you can cope.'

'Fair enough.'

'So you want revenge against the assassins?' Leon asked after a moment of silence, his piercing eyes boring into Cloud's, making Cloud feel as if under scrutiny.

Cloud's jaw tightened. 'Yes.'

Leon laughed a single humourless laugh then took another drink. 'Don't we all.'

There was a few more moments of silence in the room. Cloud caught sight of the portrait above the great marble fireplace again. 'Your parents?'

Leon didn't even look back. 'Yes.' His voice seemed strange. 'My father was killed by an assassin. I wanted revenge for so long.' He stared unseeing.

'You got it?' Cloud's stomach knotted. He knew Alexis had been the one to eliminate Laguna Loire.

Leon stayed silent.

'…What about your mother?'

Leon took another drink. 'She died soon after giving birth to my brother.' There was more silence. Leon stood up after both glasses had been drained. 'Come, I want to see if you can join us.'

'Oh yeah, try get me drunk and then ask me to spar.' Leon replied with a quiet laugh. Cloud realised everything about the older man was quiet and subtle. Cloud had to admit that the king was intriguing. Cloud stood and followed Leon outside to a large open area within the city. In the centre was a large ring surrounded by an old fence, within, people were sparring using staves. They all stopped and bowed as their king approached.

Soon enough Cloud found himself standing inside the sparring ring opposite a man much larger than himself. He looked slight in comparison. His opponent smirked and narrowed his beady eyes as he ran forward. Cloud brought up his staff to fend off the first hit. He pushed against it and threw his opposition back bringing up his foot and kick him to push him back even further. He stepped closer and extended his arm and swung the staff horizontally and stopped just before it collided with the mans head. He then lunged forward while sweeping the staff back to hit the larger man in the back of his knees. His opponent hit the ground and looked up in shock.

The crowd that had gathered whispered frantically to each other. Leon leaned against the fence and raised an eyebrow. He signalled for two more to enter the ring. He watched the sparring session, his eyes never leaving Cloud as the blonde moved deftly and gracefully around his opponents, leaping forward to attack and jumping back to avoid retaliation. He seemed to favour agility over brute strength. The staff seemed to become an extension of his arm, his control was admirable. He attacked with lethal precision, it wasn't long before his opponents gave up.

The crowd were impressed with the newcomers skills. They looked on with raised eyebrows as the battle went on and seemed less surprised when the two men were defeated than they were the first time round. A teenage boy with wild brown hair and bright blue eyes ran into the sparring area with Axel walking behind him. He pushed through the crowd at first, but as his presence became known the spectators parted to let him through. He leaned against the fence very much like the king had. He stared open mouthed at the sight in the ring. Axel stopped behind him and wore a similar expression when he saw what the youth was staring at.

Cloud's opponents got up and reclaimed their staffs.

'Well fought.' The larger of the two men walked over and shook Cloud's hand. The other nodded over his shoulder. All three began to walk until the king himself had jumped the fence and was walking over. The onlookers gasped and watched with bated breath. Leon took one of the men's staffs and bid them to leave the ring. He turned to Cloud.

'Quite impressive. So, you were trained in Nibelheim?' He said as he spun the staff once. He took a quick step forward and brought down the staff vertically, Cloud shifted his hold on the staff so either hand was equal distance form the centre then raised the weapon to block the attack. Cloud panicked for a moment. Nibelheim was a small town to the north, he would hardly have picked up the skills he displayed in the sparring ring in a place like that.

'Well...there was a soldier living there. He wouldn't tell me much about himself, but he offered training.'

The corner of Leon's lips twitched into a semblance of a half smirk as he stepped back and turned away from Cloud. Cloud fell for the ploy, he swung the staff from left to right but Leon had already shifted his staff to stand vertically at his side. As soon as the staffs collided Leon pushed against his causing Cloud to stumble and turn his back to him. Leon spun around and extended the staff to land a hit between Cloud's shoulder blades. Cloud staggered forward from the force, though he managed to keep his footing. He spun around aiming a kick at Leon's jaw, but Leon caught hold of Cloud's ankle with his free hand and pushed him back. Cloud turned the other way and brought the staff up to hit Leon in the side, the brunette barely had time to block.

Axel and the teenage boy stared in shock as they watched the match.

'Who _is_ that?' The youth asked as he stared.

'Judging by the way he's fighting…he's the newest addition to the warriors.'

'I've never seen him before.'

'That's because your brother found him in the forest and brought him back here last night.'

'He was out in the forest? After all that's happened there? _Hypocrite!_' Sora was infuriated, Leon wouldn't let him anywhere outside the city walls even in broad daylight, he had always been slightly overprotective. Even before the murders began Leon was reluctant to allow his brother out of the city, Sora thought it was ridiculous and unnecessary worry on Leon's part but Axel had explained it to him; Sora was all that Leon had left, their parents had both passed away and Leon wouldn't be able to bear to suffer that kind of loss again. '_Maybe I am overprotective…' _Leon had said to Axel. '_but at least he's safe.'_

Cloud was losing stamina and Leon knew it. The older man was not even trying to attack anymore, he was simply letting his opponent tire out. Cloud was making too many mistakes. The king was toying with him now, just dodging and blocking, never attacking. Cloud jumped, planning on lunging at his opponent but Leon stepped out of the way and Cloud missed. Cloud made one last attempt to land a hit. He drove the staff forward and struck the older man in his chest. Leon staggered back and retaliated without thought. He swung the staff and it connected with the side of the blondes head with a sickening _crack. _

Cloud knew no more as the ring and its spectators disappeared.

The crowd erupted into cheers at their leader's victory, however Leon dropped to his knees and gently put one arm around the back of Clouds shoulders and the other under his knees and lifted the unconscious blonde. He left the sparring area, not once meeting the eyes of the people of his kingdom.

At first the people of Hollow Bastion were uneasy with Leonhart as their king, it was never intended for him to take the throne, he was meant to become the leader of the warrior clan after his father's death, there was no plan for him to become king. However the king of Hollow Bastion had no heir, in the time before his death he requested that Leonhart took his place. It was the will of the king and so it was done. Most could not believe that such a man could lead a kingdom. Leonhart had been brought up to fight, he had no idea of how a kingdom was run or how to look after its people. However he surprised his people very quickly. He did not care for land or wealth, he cared for his people, their safety was his main priority.

Though the people had accepted and respected their king they did think he was very different to his predecessors. He spent more time among the people. Never before had a king sparred with a potential warrior, however never before had a king ran both the kingdom and the warriors clan on their own.

Leon sat down on the edge of the bed looking down at _Fenrir_, a bruise had formed along the blondes right cheekbone. Before Leon could mentally berate himself for lashing out at the blonde during the sparring session the younger man stirred. His eyes shut tighter before opening slowly, they continued to widen when he realised who he was looking up at. Cloud's heart started to beat faster.

'You knocked me out…again.' Cloud hissed. 'What? You didn't want me to see how to get out of the ring?'

'Forgive me…hurting you was not my intention.' Leon said, not even looking at Cloud.

'Hmm…you did a very convincing imitation of it.'

Leon didn't reply he just turned his guarded eyes on Cloud. Cloud felt uncomfortable under that gaze, he felt like his plan had already been unveiled, but he wouldn't look away, he wouldn't back down, he stared back into those unyielding stormy grey-blue eyes. Silence filled the room for several moments. This time it was Leon that backed down first.

'So what do I call you? _"Your highness?" _-' Cloud said the title with a slight mocking tone but he was cut off before he could mention any more titles.

'Leon.' The reply was blunt.

Cloud sat up and briefly took in his surroundings, he realised he was back in the room he had been locked in. When he turned his head back to look at Leon he found himself looking at the brunette's back. 'Uh…aren't you the king?' Cloud found it strange that a king was telling a normal person to call him by his name, granted, Cloud knew his name was Squall, but for whatever reason the man before him didn't want to be referred to by his first name.

Leon nodded and made a sound of affirmation. Cloud continued staring at Leon. He felt the hatred burning within him. As he stared, his mind wandered to his mission. He needed a solid plan. He was to infiltrate than assassinate. _Infiltration._ He needed to gain as much information as possible, so didn't that mean he should take advantage of this situation and instead of pushing Leon away he should let himself be drawn in? He should lead Leon to believe he was a reliable ally, even a close friend if he played his part well. Cloud finally had a semblance of a plan.

Leonhart stood and walked to the door.

'Hey. _Leon. _You have to stop knocking me out. I'd hate to see you in a war if this is what you do to allies.'

'Who said you were an ally yet?' Leon looked over his shoulder as he spoke.

* * *

After spending the night in the room Leon had left him in, which overlooked the Market Place in the centre of Hollow Bastion, Cloud wandered around the southern part of the city. The city, though great in structure, was by no means planned out. Maybe once it had been, but now it seemed that there were too many people in the city for comfortable cohabitation. It was overcrowded. More residential buildings were being constructed. Having taken over as much of the main streets as they could, people began to build rooms on top of already existing houses. Deep shadows snaked over the ground as the buildings steadily rose. The main streets were difficult to walk through, though they were still rather wide, they were full of people.

To the casual observer it would seem that Cloud was just taking in the city with benign interest, however Cloud was scouting out the gates and defences. He looked for weaknesses in the city walls, places that would give Midgar the upper hand should this kingdom be their next battlefield in the war. He had already covered the western sector and found that there was one main gate in the western part of the city wall. The walls seemed to be the best kept part of the city. Many buildings had plaster and stone crumbling and breaking, some had whole patches where only wooden beams could be seen.

Now, in the southern sector, Cloud found no weaknesses in the wall. The only point of interest was the large gate. He hurried on in his search. Heading for the east.

He took to the back alleys, he wished to avoid the stares from the city's people, some looked on in admiration at the skills he had displayed the day before but many other's stares were cold and harsh. He heard many of them whispering about him, saying how disrespectful he was by sparring with the king himself. Cloud sighed, it wasn't like he _dragged _Leon into the ring. As he walked through the backstreets he bumped into a cloaked figure.

'Sorry.' He hissed through clenched teeth.

'So you should be, you idiot!' Whispered the cloaked figure. Cloud spun around at the sound of a familiar voice.

'What the hell are you doing here!' Cloud said in a hurried, whispered hiss as the figure lowered it's hood and he caught sight of Larxene's bright blonde hair and cold green eyes.

'Shinra said this mission was too important to leave _you_ on your own. He wanted me here to continue the mission when- oh, I mean _if_ you fail.' She sneered. 'If you don't fail, you are to give any information you've gathered to me and I'll go back to Midgar.

'Rufus said I was to kill him and then give him the info.'

'Change of plan.'

Cloud growled and turned away from Larxene.

'Oh and great display yesterday! You are _so_ talented at getting knocked out.' She laughed and walked back the way Cloud came. Cloud spun around as a sudden thought came to him. He looked to his hand where he had intentionally cut himself with the blade Leon had thrown at him. However as Cloud looked up he caught sight of Larxene turning out onto the main street and he wasn't about to go chasing after her. Cloud couldn't believe Shinra had sent _Larxene _here. It was like he never expected him to succeed. He punched the wall beside him, calmed himself down and then continued on his reconnaissance mission.

* * *

Leon sighed for the umpteenth time. Watching the light glint off the blade he turned in his hands. His kingdom was almost on its last legs due to war with Midgar's 'elite guard' and tensions rising with Galbadia. Now it looked like war with Galbadia was inevitable. Hollow Bastion had been at war with Galbadia for two years before a Treaty was put forth. Neither country could stand another battle. The Treaty stated that Galbadia would own the land to the south of the main city in Hollow Bastion. Any towns and villages within that area were under Galbadian rule. The people of Hollow Bastion were beginning to revolt more viciously lately. There had been riots throughout the area. The Galbadians were now taking it out on the entire kingdom. Leon had believed that soldiers within the Galbadian army were causing the murders plaguing the city, however after finding the assassin's blade that he now turned in his hands he was unsure.

Galbadia was under a dictatorship, their _king _had not been elected, nor had he inherited the throne, he fought his way to the top, he used threats and violence. Leon had no idea of what the best plan of action would be. It was in situations like this that Leon wondered what he had done in fulfilling the dying king's wish by taking over the throne. He felt like he was stumbling around in the dark. He was never meant to be a king, he didn't think he had the traits for it.

Leon stood up and walked out of his study, he needed to get outside for a while, he had holed himself up in the room for hours. On top of his worries about the assassins and Galbadia he was also still suspicious of _Fenrir_. He knew _something _wasn't right, he just couldn't figure out what it was, he had a feeling he was in league with Galbadia, but again he was unsure. He wondered if he should try get closer to him to find out more about him, to see if he could find a flaw or not. He thought it was a good plan.

He sat down on a wall in the cloister and leaned his head back against a pillar that separated the archways surrounding the large square. He didn't bother opening his eyes as he heard familiar footsteps drawing closer.

'Is it getting worse?' Sora had sat up on the same wall as his brother. Leon knew he was talking about the situation with Galbadia. He would have lied to put his younger brothers mind at ease, but Sora had developed an uncanny and endlessly annoying ability to detect when Leon was lying.

'I don't know.' Leon opened his eyes and looked at Sora. He was nearing sixteen, though he was nowhere near Leon's height. Sora swung his legs, hitting his heels off the wall every time.

'Who was that guy you were sparring with yesterday?'

'Fenrir…he's from Nibelheim.'

'Where's that?'

'The north.'

'He was good.'

'I don't trust him.' Leon said slowly, his brows coming together, speaking more to himself than to Sora.

'Why?'

Leon smirked slightly and looked at Sora again. 'I have no idea.'

Sora laughed.

* * *

Four main gates. North, south, east and west. Two alcoves, one to the east, and one to the west. Part of the northern wall looked like it had been damaged and repaired. This is what Cloud found when he scouted out the perimeter of the city. He now walked through the centre of the city, looking for armouries and the like. He was still enraged by the fact that Shinra sent Larxene. Something did feel right about it to him. He couldn't understand why Shinra wouldn't trust him alone. He decided it was no good worrying about it now. He would just have to do his job, do it well, and go home triumphant.

* * *

Leon pinched the bridge of his nose. Axel, Sora and a member of the city guard that had just brought a troubling announcement were all silent. A Galbadian soldier had been found within the city.

'Why is he here?' Sora asked, the first to break the silence.

The man who brought the news, a high-ranking member of the Hollow Bastion army, spoke directly to Leon, ignoring Sora completely. 'We managed to get a great amount of information from him. He says he is acting as a scout for Galbadia, and that invasion is imminent.'

'Invasion? They control half the country already!' Axel shouted as he jumped up from where he was sitting.

'Go.' Leonhart spoke after a long silence.

The soldier took his leave and Axel fell back into his chair. 'What are we going to do?'

'If an invasion is imminent…we're going to need the people in the towns to the south to come to the city.'

'But how? Galbadian soldiers are all over those towns.' Sora pointed out. 'Galbadia owns them...'

'The Galbadian's won't see them as their own. They'll kill them as they go. We need to get them out of there.' Axel

* * *

Cloud had just laid down on his bed when someone knocked on the door twice. Cloud rolled his eyes, sighed and grudgingly got up and walked to the door and swung it open. He had to force himself not to narrow his eyes and glare at the man standing before him as the familiar hatred raged within him. He stood back to allow Leon to walk in.

'You're the weirdest king I know.' Cloud yawned. 'You not supposed to come find people yourself.'

'You know that many?' Leon said as he walked past Cloud. 'I realised I never told you that I wanted you to join us.' The blonde remained silent. 'I know it's short notice, but I want you to accompany me, and a group of other warriors to the southern towns in the morning. We found a Galbadian soldier today, _in_ the city. He said Galbadia was planning an invasion and that he was scouting the city.'

'So…why are we going to the south?'

'The south is under Galbadian rule…if a battle _is_ coming then we must gather the people from the towns in the south here and prepare for war, but as we travel from town to town we are going to take out the soldiers there.' Leon paused for a moment. 'So you'll help?'

'Well that depends…Are you planning on knocking me out so I don't see how to get out of the city?' Cloud smirked. Leon shook his head. 'Alright, I'll help.'

Leon seemed to relax slightly, he stayed silent for a moment but he couldn't keep the smirk from his lips. Cloud looked at him, genuine confusion on his features. 'What?' Cloud asked.

'I'll be taking Griever with me.'

Cloud couldn't stop himself from laughing slightly. 'I'm not going. That _thing_ will kill me before any Galbadian.'

'He's usually quiet.'

'Oh he looks like it.'

'Anyway, I'm sorry about that, I hope he's better behaved tomorrow.'

Cloud shook his head. 'That thing is a monster.'

'I've had Griever since I was fifteen and he's never acted like that.'

'What age are you?' Cloud blurted out without thinking.

'Why?' Leon asked. Cloud was relieved to see Leon looked slightly amused by his outburst.

'I-I was trying to figure out how old Griever was.'

'Twenty-seven.'

'…Is that you or the horse?'

'That's me.'

After a moment of silence Leon narrowed his eyes slightly and stared into Cloud's eyes. 'Uh…what?' Cloud mumbled. Leon shook his head.

'I just…since I met you…I felt like I've seen you before.' Cloud kept a mask of mild confusion in place but his heart began to race. He had feared that Leon would recognise him, after all it was he that had scarred the brunette.

'No…I've never seen you before.' Cloud said.

'Hmm…' Leon headed for the door but stopped with his hand on the handle. 'Meet me in the stables at dawn.' With that he opened the door and left Cloud, whose heart was only beginning to slow down. Once the footsteps had died down and he knew Leon was gone. Cloud let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding.


	6. Fighting for the enemy

Cloud made his way to the stables at dawn, yawning as he walked. The only thing Cloud could hear as he entered the stable was the straw scratching against the floor as he walked. As he turned to walk to Saffron's stall his eyes widened. Leon had already taken the giant beast, Griever, from his stall and was fitting it with a black leather saddle and reins. As soon as he caught sight of Cloud the giant stallion began to shuffle it's feet and snort, Leon looked up from the saddle he was fastening. His brow was furrowed as he looked at Griever as if this behaviour was abnormal. Leon turned and his eyes found Cloud, they remained on him for a moment then returned to Griever.

'That's not normal.' Leon said to Cloud as he patted Grievers shoulder in a bid to calm him down.

'No, yesterday he was trying to kick me to the other end of the room.' Cloud leaned against the gate of an empty stall.

Leon finished fastening the saddle on Griever and looked at Cloud. 'Aren't you going to get her saddled.' He gestured toward the white mare in the stall to his side.

'Not while that's there!' Cloud pointed at the giant black stallion. 'It looks murderous!'

Leon shook his head and sighed. 'Come here.'

'What? Over there? With that!?'

Leon, though suspicious of _Fenrir_, found it refreshing, even liberating, that the blonde didn't seem to really care about his position. 'Yes. If your going to be travelling with us he's going to have to get used to you.'

'Does he do this with every new person?' Cloud asked, it couldn't possibly be just him that the horse had taken a great disliking to.

'No.'

Cloud took a few steps forward and the stallion nudged Leon's shoulder as if urging him to move away. As the stallion turned it's head Cloud saw a large scar running along it's left shoulder. Cloud managed to get close enough to touch the horse without it going berserk again. He extended a hand and ran it along the scar on Griever's shoulder. The black stallion was tense, he shifted uneasily. 'What happened to him?' Cloud asked.

'Six years ago, he was injured in the war with the assassins.' Leon said. He kept his eyes on the younger man, waiting for a change in his expression. He was waiting to see if he would slip up, if this truly was an act, then surely it couldn't be kept up… Leon's suspicions lead him to the conclusion that Fenrir, if he was indeed an enemy seeking information, was acting on behalf of an enemy nation, whether that nation was Galbadia or Midgar he did not know.

Cloud headed to Saffron's stall and opened the gate after grabbing the saddle and rein's she originally had fitted, he assumed Cid had taken them off and placed them on the wall with the rest. Leon kept his eyes on the blonde. He had been suspicious of him before, but now, after Griever reaction he was even more suspicious. It was said that animals could sense if a person was a threat. Leon hadn't really believed this, until now. Griever had always been very calm, never having outbursts like yesterday, but now he kept a large black eye on the younger man and nudged Leon's shoulder every now and then.

'Where's the rest of the group?' Cloud called over his shoulder. Leon snapped out of his thoughts.

'They'll be here soon.'

Cloud finished saddling Saffron and fixed the reins, once they were done he turned to Leon who was trying to calm down a shuffling Griever. 'Are we waiting here…or?

'We'll wait at the south gate, but first…' Leon trailed off as he walked around Griever and picked up a few items, he handed them to Cloud. 'I'm sure you were wondering where they were.'

Cloud looked down at his equipment, he was holding a longsword in its sheath in his right hand and had a bow in the other, with the quiver slung over his arm. He realised Leon must have taken them when he knocked him out when he arrived at Hollow Bastion. Cloud heard the sound of clinking and turned to see Leon holding a chain mail shirt. 'You may need this.' He threw it too the younger man and turned his attention back to Griever. Cloud panicked, he was still scarred from the time Leon threw a blade at him the first time they met six years ago, if Leon saw the scar he'd probably remember right away. Cloud wondered if Leon had suspicions of who he was and this was a means by which to prove it. Cloud turned his back to Leon and took off the light black tunic he had thrown on before he left his room. He quickly slipped the mail on and was relieved when his tunic was back in place. Cloud then fasted the belt attached to the swords sheath around his waist and proceeded to fasten the various straps required to hold the bow and the quiver across his back and chest. Leon threw him one more thing before they left, a small knife that Cloud had stashed down his boot at all times. Cloud was more content, now that he was almost fully equipped. His arm itched to have a hidden blade strapped to it, concealed beneath his sleeve. Over the years he had become so used to wearing the weapon that being without one was like being incomplete. When Leon threw the blade at him earlier it was like being reunited with an old friend, it was familiar. Cloud looked up at his target, Leon was watching Griever, his head turned from Cloud. Cloud could see the vulnerable skin of Leon's neck and his hand twitched as if to summon forth the hidden blade from its confines. As if to set free the preying snake.

Leon and Cloud made their way to the southern gate in silence. Axel was already there apparently arguing with an irate Sora.

'I'm almost sixteen! I can fight!' Sora was shouting.

'Not yet.' Leon said when he was close enough to be heard.

Sora spun around. 'Why not?! I'm tired of being left behind while you go off to fight!'

'Go home.'

'No!'

Leon narrowed his eyes at the younger brunette. 'You can glare all you like, it's not going to make me go home!' Sora challenged, wearing an expression that mirrored his brothers.

'You are not going to fight, you're not ready.' Leon's expression softened slightly.

'And when will I be? You're letting me train, but your not giving me a chance to use the skills.' Sora shouted as he stormed away from the gate. He left a heavy silence in his wake. Cloud understood how Sora felt, he had first fought at the age of sixteen, he thought he was ready but Alexis was too worried to allow him to enter the fray, preferring that he waited a few years. He didn't listen. Cloud had dashed to the armoury to get equipped as soon as he got the chance. He regretted that now, realised how foolish it was, he wasn't ready. He had nearly gotten himself killed along with Alexis. His hate for the brunette to his right stirred and became greater as he thought back. As he waited he became lost in thoughts. Memories of Alexis, the risks of his current mission and the welfare of Aerith and Kai back in Midgar.

He remained lost in thought until more of the group appeared. He recognised two of them, he had sparred with them. He looked around when the group was complete, there was around forty people. He recognised Cid, the man from the stables. He was holding a large spear in his right hand and the reins to a large grey mare in his left.

'You all know what we are striving to achieve.' Cloud turned to see Leon standing by the gate, Axel at his side. He seemed different. He seemed more guarded, he spoke with vigour, encouraging lively shouts and replies from his people. He seemed to grow physically taller, though Cloud knew it was impossible. He found himself unwilling to look away.

The plan was simple yet effective, there would be two groups, two attacks, north and south. Axel would lead one while Leon would take the other. Cloud was riding alongside Leon ducking to avoid the lower branches of trees.

'How long have the Galbadians occupied the south?' Cloud asked Leon. Though he had learned much about Hollow Bastions relations with Galbadia there was still a lot he didn't know.

'Two years.' Leon said. They were ahead enough that no one could really hear them. There was a few moments of silence, but Cloud noticed that it wasn't awkward like with some people. Griever had seemed to calm down around Cloud a lot since their first encounter. Cloud looked at the stallion.

'Well at least I don't have to fight off an angry horse as well as Galbadians…' Cloud muttered, not really intending for Leon to hear, however he heard the brunette laugh slightly. Leon patted the side of the great horses neck.

'He's calmed down, but I don't think he's gotten to indifference just yet.'

'Hmm…I've known people that have had a similar reaction to me.' Cloud laughed, though he was entirely serious, he had become well known in Midgar and the surrounding areas. He was one of the best assassins ever to come out of Midgar. Some believed he was a descendant of a legendary assassin whose true name was lost in history, though people referred to him as The Viper, for his supposed use of poisoned tipped arrows. The Viper was said to be the greatest assassin that ever lived he never failed a mission, never missed a target and never let his emotions get in the way of his duty. Alexis had told Cloud stories of the legend and like every other aspiring assassin Cloud strived to be like him, to be remembered, however that was long ago, Cloud didn't want to be known now. He preferred to be anonymous. Various images of faces contorted in terror as they realised who stood before them ready to deal out death flashed before his eyes. Anonymity meant he wouldn't have to see those faces, they wouldn't show terror, they wouldn't see death coming. His eyes turned briefly to Leon, who rode looking ahead, would he look on in terror? Would he see death coming?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sora cursed his brother as he walked through the crowded city streets. Leon was treating him like an incapable child. He was competent with the blade and with the bow, he could fight. He _should_ fight. These thoughts plagued the young brunettes mind as he travelled. He stopped dead when he heard the clinking of metal to his right. He turned to see the blacksmith working on a new blade, bright sparks flying every time he struck the glowing metal. Sora smirked as an idea formed in his mind. He set off at a run dodging people as he sprinted until he reached his destination.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cloud and Leon were crouched in the bushes scanning the town ahead. It was large, with many soldiers. From their point they could see the best point to enter. Within the town were two main roads running north to south and east to west.

'I think I'll be able to take out the archers there.' Cloud pointed the two soldiers standing on either side of the open wood gate.

'You sure?' Leon asked sceptically, judging the distance between Cloud and the archers.

'Yeah, have a little faith.' Cloud smirked. He pulled the bow off his back and got an arrow ready. He aimed for a moment then let the arrow fly. It was fatal, striking the first of two in the heart. Leon raised his eyebrows in surprise. 'What do you think? Two out of two?' Cloud said taking aim.

'Just for that arrogance I hope you miss.' Leon muttered..

The arrow flew and embedded itself between the second archers eyes.

'Amazing.' Leon breathed. He could here the chaos starting within the town. 'Come on.' He stood from his hiding spot and lithely jumped up onto Griever's back. Cloud sprang onto Saffron while Leon signalled for the rest of the group to move.

Axel could hear the chaos from the other side of the city. He waited for his archer to take out the two Galbadian archers. He was trying to get close enough. Once they fell Axel gave the orders to storm the place. By the time they had entered the northern gate the battle was already in full swing. The residents of the town took up arms and fought against the Galbadian soldiers, jumping at the chance to save themselves from oppression. The sounds of swords clashing, horses hooves pounding the ground and screams filled the town. Cloud hastily sheathed his blood soaked sword and readied his bow. He was still on Saffron. He was about to shoot an arrow at a Galbadian with his back turned to him, his blood stained sword raised to strike an already injured blonde male, when the force of an arrow embedding itself in his shoulder knocked him from Saffron's back. He cried out as he felt the arrow snap as his back collided with the ground. He screwed his eyes shut at the pain but snapped them open when he heard a snarl above him. A Galbadian soldier held his sword high, the sunlight reflected on it blinded him, he raised a hand to his eyes as pain shot trough them. He saw the sword being plunged down, but it never struck. A blade exploded from the soldiers chest, causing a blood to splash around the surrounding area, including on Cloud. The blade was pulled back and the soldier fell to his side. Leon stood in his place, a hand extended to help Cloud up. Cloud hesitated but took the hand and Leon pulled him up.

'You alright?' Leon asked. The battle was dying down, with the last few soldiers being dispatched quickly.

'Yes.' Cloud was infuriated. _To be saved by such a man… _Cloud thought. 'Thanks.' The word had a taste of its own, _bitter_. Cloud hated thanking this man. He would have been killed if it wasn't for the man before him, and yet, it was the very man he hated with a passion. The people were already beginning to leave the town, many came up to Leon thanking him, praising his abilities as a leader before they left for the city. The city fell silent.

'We should get that sorted.' Leon pointed out the arrow protruding from Cloud's shoulder.

Cloud tried to beat his fury down enough to control his voice. He couldn't. Leon led the way through the town searching for someone. Leon walked up to a spooked horse and tried to calm it down enough to look through the bag on the side of it's saddle. Still looking around the town from time to time.

'What are you looking for?' Cloud asked when he calmed down…slightly.

'Two things…_this_…' He held up some white material, Cloud looked down at his hand, it was the same material. 'and Vexen, a medic.' Leon looked around once more but found nothing. Axel appeared from around a corner, riding a russet mare. 'Have you seen Vexen?' Leon asked when Axel was close enough.

'No.' Axel's expression changed to one of worry as he looked around. 'I'll scout around and see if I can find him.' He set off without another word.

In his search he found Vexen crouched by a blonde male. He dismounted his horse and walked over to the medic. Vexen stood and nodded to Axel and walked back the way the red haired warrior had come. The blonde leaned against the wall heavily.

'You alright?' Axel asked. The blonde nodded with a sigh. The blonde was deathly pale, Axel looked down to see his arm fully bandaged, a small amount of blood was making it's way to the surface though. 'The name's Axel, got it memorised?' The redhead smirked.

'Roxas.' The blonde murmured.

Leon turned back to Cloud and inspected the arrow. 'Well, at least it's already broke.' He mumbled more to himself than to Cloud. He braced one hand against Cloud's shoulder to keep it in place, and took hold of the arrow with the other. 'On three.' He stated. He pushed against Cloud's shoulder slightly. 'One…two-' Cloud gritted his teeth against the unexpected pain. He brought a hand up to the bleeding wound the arrow left.

'That wasn't three.' He breathed.

'Well it worked, didn't it?' Leon asked brandishing the broken arrow. Cloud glared at the brunette. Leon shook his head. 'How did it get through the mail though?' Leon muttered to himself. 'Anyway, let me bandage it.' Cloud panicked again, though his face didn't betray the emotion. _I cant let him see the scar!_

'No, shouldn't we get moving?' Cloud pitched hopefully.

'You're bleeding, Fenrir.' Leon looked like Cloud had lost his mind.

'I'll sort it out.' Cloud said quickly.

'Alright…if you insist.' Leon said wondering what was making the blonde act so.

They had moved on to the next area, it was a small village, it would be easier to take out the soldiers, there were fewer than in the town. Cloud hadn't sorted the wound yet, he hadn't gotten the chance, he leaned forward slightly on Saffron, breathing deeply. It was easy to gain entrance to the village and the soldiers never stood a chance. The battle was over as quickly as it began. Though as they regrouped things took a turn for the worse. A single arrow sped through the air, intending to hit the king, but Leon moved back on Griever and narrowly avoided a fatal wound. Cloud whipped out his bow and took aim into the surrounding trees. He along with several other warriors let their arrows fly and a few grunts and screams of pain erupted from the bushes. Several Galbadian soldiers then leapt from their hiding places. The area that was quiet moments before was now filled with the sounds of battle. Cloud continued to fight with the bow but he found it increasingly difficult to aim as everything became undefined and obscured. He put the bow on his back and reached for his sword. He slashed at an attacking Galbadian as he unsheathed it. Everything began to grow dark and he lost his grip on the sword, it slipped from his grasp and fell to the ground.

Leon had been keeping an eye on Fenrir, worried that he hadn't treated the wound from the arrow. He watched as the blonde's sword fell. He turned Griever and dashed towards the injured blonde attacking those in his path. Once he reached the younger man he grabbed him and pulled him from Saffron and onto Griever. He kept one arm around the blonde's waist and held his sword in the other. He felt Cloud slump forward as he slipped into unconsciousness. He swung his sword at those that tried to attack him. Night had fallen by the time the battle was won.

Leon jumped off Griever and carried the unconscious blonde to Vexen. He laid him down on a sheet that had already been laid out. Leon crouched down beside him.

'Go, they need you.' Vexen gestured toward the other warriors. 'I'll look after him.' He gestured toward Cloud. Leon left without a word, tending to the wounded and gathering the fallen. Those that were able took the dead back to the city, they were to return by morning.

Cloud woke up just as the sun was poking through the tree's they had decided to rest by. He became aware enough to realise that he had no shirt on, his chain mail was gone too. He bolted upright but was pushed back down by two strong hands. 'You shouldn't move that suddenly!' The voice was reproachful. Cloud inwardly cursed when he realised it was Leon. He brought a hand up unconsciously to his scar only to find it was completely covered by a bandage. The white material covered his wounded shoulder and crossed his chest to disappear around his side. Cloud calmed slightly, _maybe he hasn't seen it._ He thought.

'Was it you?' Cloud asked as he settled back down.

'What?' Leon asked confused.

'Did you pull me off Saffron?'

'Yeah.'

'…Thanks.' Cloud muttered. Hating having to thank the brunette _again. '_So, how many more towns are there?'

'A fair few, but two of them much larger than the others. I've arranged for more warriors to join us.'

Cloud nodded slowly. 'You still up for it?' Leon asked leaning back against a tree.

'Yeah.' Cloud sat up slowly and was surprised to see that he and Leon were isolated from the rest of the group. The others were a bit further down, out of earshot.

'Why're we up here on our own?' Cloud asked.

'I prefer being alone.' Was the simple reply.

'You do realise what alone means?' Cloud asked wondering why he was there.

Leon's jaw tightened. 'I do.' Leon seemed to be lost in thought

Cloud sat against the same tree as Leon. He lost himself in his own thoughts. He caught sight of Leon out of the corner of his eye. The brunette was the strangest king he had ever heard of. He isolated himself from his people, even though he walked out in the city among them or fought by their side, He didn't really associate himself with them. He didn't act like a king at all, most of the things Cloud said would have offended another…but Leon…he was different. Cloud looked away and sighed.

They were ready to go, they were just waiting on their backup to appear. Leon had given Cloud back his chain mail, shirt and weapons. He had been reunited with Saffron whom, Cloud was very happy to see, was completely uninjured. Cloud stood stroking Saffron's neck absentmindedly, waiting to set off.

'How's your shoulder country-boy?' Axel said as he came up behind Cloud on his russet mare.

'Better.' Cloud said.

'Heard about you collapsing yesterday. Heard Leon was your night in shining armour too.' Axel smirked. Cloud gritted his teeth, trying to hold his tongue. Axel laughed, he opened his mouth to continue his taunting but closed it again as their backup appeared. About another twenty warriors left the cover of the trees. Soon enough they set off again.

The tree's grew denser as they travelled. It was the perfect place for an ambush. Cloud, being completely familiar with ambush tactics, expected a Galbadian to attack at any moment. Cloud was travelling in the middle of the large group, he couldn't stand to be near Leon now, not after he saved his life. _Twice._ He couldn't forgive him for that. Cloud looked up slightly over the people ahead to see that the trees were growing less dense as they pressed on he could see more light strike the ground.

Cloud heard it, the string of a bow being pulled back. He looked around frantically for the source of the noise as he pulled out his own bow. The arrow was set free before Cloud's eyes met the Galbadian that fired it. Someone was lucky, Cloud assumed the arrow missed as there was no cry of pain. The forest soon became a flurry of flying arrows and the warriors began to fall. He heard shouts from the group like 'They were warned!' or 'It's futile! We should retreat.' They were severely outnumbered. Cloud aimed his bow blindly hoping to strike. He heard various calls from the front, no doubt it was Leon. 'Retreat!' 'Fall back!' Cloud knew it was the best plan of action, Galbadia seemed to have been warned about the previous ambushes by Hollow Bastion. There was a blind rush when everyone split up and forced their mounts to dash into the cover of the denser trees. The larger of his sparring opponents fell from his mount as an arrow pierced the flesh between his shoulders. Cloud continued on without looking back.

Cloud was alone, the sounds of arrows flying past him and the screams of those hit filling his ears. He heard the pounding of a horse hooves grow closer until it was beside him. He looked to his right, but only saw a solid wall of trees. He wondered if the Galbadians were following them on horseback. There was a large break in the trees and Cloud saw a blur of black. Leon caught sight of Cloud and pulled on Griever's reins to bring him closer.

'I guess they were alerted to our attacks.' Cloud shouted over the pounding hooves. Leon opened his mouth to argue but instead looked forward in time to see a Galbadian soldier swing his sword toward Griever. The horse cried out as his chest was cut, he stumbled and fell throwing Leon from his back. Cloud immediately turned back, for two reasons. He needed Leon, he was the best source of information he could have hoped for and also there was no way was he going to let the brunette die by another's hand. Later, when he looked back he would curse himself as he realised he felt a sharp thrill of fear when Leon fell.

Leon was on the ground his sword pointed at the oncoming soldier. Cloud knew he wouldn't get close enough in time so he whipped out a blade he always kept down the side of his boot and threw it without hesitation. It struck the soldier in the back of his neck. Cloud slowed Saffron to a stop and hopped off her. He walked over to Leon and extended a hand when the brunette showed no sign of movement. Cloud looked down and saw an arrow had pierced Leon's boot and gone through his foot, just between his heel and ankle. He felt a bit happier, Leon wasn't untouchable. Leon finally took Cloud's hand and used the tree as leverage to stand up. Griever came walking over of his own accord and, to Cloud's surprise, the horse bent down so Leon had less to climb on his injured ankle. Leon mounted the prostrate horse.

'Thank you.' Leon muttered to Cloud. He looked around. 'It doesn't look like there are anymore here now.' Cloud didn't say anything as he walked and pulled his knife from the deceased soldiers neck. He cleaned it on the soldiers sleeve before stashing it in his boot. Cloud looked down at his blood stained hand. Griever had already started walking. Leon looked back. 'Aren't you coming?'

Cloud stared transfixed by the blood. _To think the blood on my hands once bothered me. _He thought. This thought ran through his mind many times, he couldn't believe that he had once been upset by the blood, even disturbed by it, but now, he felt nothing. Killing was his profession. He didn't like it, he didn't hate it. He felt nothing.

'Fenrir?' Leon had turned Griever around he was now staring at the blonde.

Cloud looked up. One thought ran through his mind.

_Will I feel anything when it's his blood that stains my hands?_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cloud lay staring at the ceiling in his room overlooking the Market Place. It was a decent room. The walls were a rich cream, the bed was comfortable with thick warm sheets. There was a large window with a great view of the cramped streets below. To the left side of the room was a large wardrobe. To the right of the bed was a desk with an unlit candle sitting on it. Cloud thought about the events of the last two days. Leon had gone out of his way _twice _to save Cloud's life. Cloud hated him more, if that was possible. The brunette was going against the barbaric image Cloud had created within his mind. Cloud wondered why Leon saved him. He kept telling himself it was because Leon was suspicious of him and wanted to keep him around in case he was needed for information. Cloud had been feeling like his mission was hopeless, Leon displayed no weaknesses, he had bested Cloud already, even saved him, but Leon wasn't as invincible as Cloud thought. Leon could have died if it wasn't for him. Cloud also reminded himself of the scar running along Leon's face. _He had created that scar. He had bested Leon. _Cloud sighed and got off the bed. He headed out intending to go to the stables.

Once Cloud reached the stables he heard a raised voice from within.

'But, going out there alone?!' Cloud recognised the voice as Axel's. 'Of course I'm coming with you, but…the Galbadians are still out there…and it'll just be two of us…'

'Would you rather I leave him out there?!' Cloud recognised Leon's voice, but it wasn't raised like Axel's, it was low, lethal, _daring_ chose that time to walk into the stalls.

'You…' Axel whispered.

Cloud looked from Axel to Leon. 'I…I just came down to see Saffron…but uh…if you two-'

'It's fine.' Axel said.

Cloud got a good look at Leon's expression. He was trying to guard his emotions as usual, but not succeeding. He looked worried, terrified even.

'Are you alright?' Cloud asked Leon hesitantly.

'No, my brother's gone missing-' Leon's voice was oddly strained.

'Presumably he followed us out of the city, you saw how he wanted to fight the Galbadians.' Axel cut in.

'And he hasn't returned?' Cloud asked, he directed his question at Leon rather than Axel. Leon just shook his head. 'Are you going to look for him?'

'Yes.' Leon stated bluntly, ignoring Axels noise of protest. He mounted Griever careful not to injure his ankle further.

'I'll help.' Cloud said as he hastily grabbed a saddle and reins for Saffron and put them on her. Axel finished saddling his russet mare and they set off.

Night had fallen as they navigated the woodland area south of the city. None of them spoke. Leon wanted to shout. He wanted to scream for his brother and to hear his brother call back, but that would alert any remaining Galbadians to their position. The had now reached the area where they had been ambushed for a second time. They had decided to split up to cover a wider area. Leon was panicking even more now, this was where many of their men had died, they hadn't gotten the chance to gather their dead yet for fear that the Galbadians were still lurking about. Leon looked along the ground searching for Sora among the fallen warriors. He found nothing he travelled so far that he came to the end of the trees. Cloud appeared seconds later. Leon turned to him. Cloud shook his head. Leon turned his face away, but not before Cloud caught sight of the pained expression that crossed Leon's face.

Cloud, Axel and Leon had been forced to return to Hollow Bastion without Sora when they heard approaching Galbadians. There had been complete silence the entire journey back. Cloud now lay on his bed staring into space. He was cursing himself. Leon's pained expression kept invading his mind, and every time he saw it he felt a stab of pity. He saw a side to Leon he never expected; a devoted brother. It shook him, to see such a person caring so much for another. Though Cloud felt some amount of pity he felt something else…_satisfaction? _Cloud had lost Alexis, and to him it was like losing a brother, he felt like walking up to Leon and screaming _'So how do you feel? You did this to me!' However the pity attacked_ him again. He forced himself to push his thought's from Leon to Sora. Sora was just an innocent kid…it was true that Cloud wanted revenge on Leon, but to allow an innocent boy to be hurt, maybe even killed, for his own revenged fuelled scheme? Cloud was on two minds, Leon would no doubt begin a full scale search tomorrow, hell, Cloud was sure Leon would start a war to save his younger brother…a horrific thought struck Cloud. If he had the chance to bring Alexis back, would he really care if he had to kill people in order to do it? Wouldn't he start a war if it was necessary?

'Am I…like him?' Cloud whispered into the darkness.

Leon hadn't got much time, the sun would rise within an hour, if his plan was to work he needed to act now. He ignored the searing pain in his ankle as he moved as fast as he could towards the stables. He leaned against the gate to Griever's stall as soon as he reached it. As soon as he caught his breath and made sure he hadn't worsened the wound the arrow had caused he grabbed a saddle and reins and headed back to Griever. He hadn't noticed the man watching him from the other end of the stable until he spoke.

'Heading off to Galbadia?' The unknown man said. Leon turned at the voice, he knew who it was even before the blonde stepped out of the shadows. Cloud had made his way to the stalls as he couldn't sleep, he had planned on seeing Saffron. He had had a feeling that he would meet the brunette here. Leon didn't answer the blonde. 'I wouldn't advise it, your hurt and the Galbadians know what you look like.'

Leon looked away, obviously he knew these things, but to have them spoken aloud confirmed them. 'What else can I do.' Leon muttered. It wasn't a question.

'Well…they don't know me.' Cloud said. He leapt at the chance to prove himself trustworthy, for him to travel to Galbadia and search for Sora would show that he was an ally. It would defy Leon's suspicions.

'You're not going.' Leon said with finality. Cloud was determined to go, determined to pull Leon into a false friendship by rushing off to save his brother.

'They'll recognise you, and then what'll happen when they figure out the king of Hollow Bastion tried to infiltrate their city?' Cloud said shrewdly. Leon winced as though he was hit, he knew what would happen, Galbadia would retaliate on all of Hollow Bastion. 'If I go there's less chance that I'll be caught.'

'No.'

'No?'

'I cant-'

'You cant what? You don't think I can do it, do you?' Cloud walked forward but stopped for a moment when Griever gave a warning snort and shuffled in his stall, he rolled his eyes and continued disregarding the horses discomfort at his presence. 'Leon…you know it's better if I go.'

'I'm not letting you go alone.'

'Well you're not coming with me!' Cloud laughed humourlessly. 'That'll defeat the purpose.'

'I-'

'Leon, You know I'll have a better chance!' Cloud interrupted the brunette. 'In any case, were not even sure if he's there.'

'…' Leon was contemplating it, as much as he hated to admit it, the blonde was right, he would be recognised instantly whereas the blonde was unknown, just another anonymous face in a crowd. He couldn't bare the thought of sitting back and waiting for Fenrir to return, but what other choice did he have. Leon cursed his predecessors dying wish. And it wasn't the first time.

After some more persuading Cloud had managed to get Leon to stay while he travelled to Galbadia. He had taken Saffron from her stall and got her saddled, he was ready to depart, but a thought struck him, maybe he didn't have to travel alone.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Next stop: Galbadia! X3_

_Review? Pwease? ^-^" _


	7. To save a prince

Cloud hastily put Saffron back in her stall and left the stable. He ran through the dark streets having no idea of where he was going, he just needed to find _her_. Just as he was about to give up hope he caught sight of a cloaked figure sitting on a high wall, staring into the dark, starless sky.

'Larxene.' Cloud called softly. The cloaked figure looked down to the source of the voice, spying the blonde below she leapt from the wall and landed behind him.

'What are you doing out here at this time?' Cloud asked, content in the presence of a familiar face.

'I like the night.' She lowered her voice. 'Because of what we are we thrive on darkness.'

'Larxene, we are assassins not vampires.' Cloud laughed, he kept his voice low, even though he was content in the knowledge that no one was around to hear. Larxene glared at the man standing before her.

'What do you want _Fenrir?' _She spat the false name out.

'I need you to start doing some actual work on this mission.'

'It's your task, not mine.' Larxene folded her arms.

'Yeah, well Shinra sent you here, which means you're involved.'

Larxene rolled her eyes. 'What is it?'

'Leonhart's brother is gone missing, they think he's in Galbadia, if I was to go and save him-'

'It'll get you in Leonhart's good graces?'

'Exactly.'

'Are you stupid?' Larxene voice held no tone of humour, she was fully serious.

'What?'

'What if you get caught and the Galbadians find out they have an assassin that tried to infiltrate their city? They'll start a war with Midgar! And we both know Midgar doesn't need another war.'

'They wont find out!'

'People know you.' Larxene stated simply.

'Not many that are alive.' Cloud shot back. 'Will you help?'

'I suppose so, there's nothing to do around here.'

'You do realise we are gong to try _avoid_ killing?'

Larxene sighed dramatically. 'I'll just have to come to terms with that on the way.' Larxene had built up a reputation that almost matched Cloud's. While Cloud was infamous for his sheer talent and skill, Larxene was feared above most for her cruelty, she tended to drag out her targets deaths. Larxene lived for killing whereas Cloud killed to live.

Once they had travelled hastily to the stables, and Larxene had saddled a brown mare she had brought from Midgar called Selene, they set off toward Galbadia as the city was awakening. Cloud and Larxene had never gotten on well, as expected the journey was almost completely silent.

The area surrounding Galbadia was full of people. Several stalls were set up outside of the city gates. Merchants were calling out to passers by trying to get their attention, desperate for a sale. Off to the side was a small area surrounded by a low wood fence. Several horses were bound to parts of the fence. Scattered around this area were mounds of hay. Cloud and Larxene tied their horses reins to the fence and started towards the gate.

'You just keep quiet and let me talk.' Larxene muttered to Cloud. Cloud opened his mouth to argue but immediately shut it when a guard stepped forward holding a fatal looking spear. Larxene had tried to explain that she had business within the city but the guard did not believe her. When the guard was about to send them away another stepped forward. The second guard placed his hand on the shoulder of the first and told him to go back to his position.

'Larxene.' The second guard smiled a warm smile at the cruel blonde. Cloud had to disguise his laugh as a cough, he couldn't understand how anyone could look upon Larxene with any expression other than pure terror. Larxene shot Cloud a lethal glare.

'You say you have business within the city?' Something about the mans tone made Cloud believe he knew it was a lie.

'Well…how else was I supposed to get in?' Larxene whispered.

'Come.' the guard gestured to the gate way before he walked away beside Larxene. Cloud followed them, feeling out of place. The guard lead them to a small street off the side of the main street. He turned to Cloud and extended a hand.

'So, I finally get a chance to meet the legend.' The guard said as Cloud shook his hand. Larxene laughed.

'Legend?! As if!'

'What are you talking about?' Cloud asked the guard bewildered.

'Ah, I've misplaced my manners. Seth.' Seth took off his helmet and stowed it under his arm. His black hair was cut tight, his features were sharp and defined, his eyes were dark and he stood taller than Cloud.

'Seth is with us.' Larxene stated. She continued when Cloud looked sceptic. 'He's an assassin.' She whispered.

'So your spying on the Galbadians?' Cloud asked.

'Yes.' Seth replied.

'How long have you been here?

'Two years. Shinra wished that I keep an eye on Galbadia, just to make sure they never conspire against us, as you know Galbadia has never had any quarrel with Midgar. Shinra wants to keep it that way, or at least, be one step ahead should tensions rise.'

'Seth, has a boy from Hollow Bastion been taken here?' Larxene cut in when she saw Seth take a breath to continue.

'You mean the prince?' He looked confused. After all, why would assassins want to help someone from Hollow Bastion, least of all the prince.

'Yeah.'

'He's been taken to the castle last I heard…'

'Great.' Cloud turned and started to walk but he was called back.

'Why would you wish to find him?' Seth asked. Larxene delved into the reason, telling Seth about Cloud's mission to assassinate Squall Leonhart and how he was to gain as much information on the city as he could. 'So, saving that kid will help our "Legend"' She laughed as she said the word. 'Get into Leonhart's good graces.'

'I see.' Seth said. He turned to Cloud. 'You will not find it easy to gain access on your own.'

'Well what else can I do.' Cloud stated bluntly, though he didn't mean it as a question Seth answered.

'I've lived here as a guard for the city, I can get you into the castle without too much of a problem.'

Cloud nodded. 'Alright then.'

* * *

Leon was in turmoil. His brothers life was in another man's hands. He never liked depending on others…but he didn't really have a choice this time, it would be too easy for the Galbadians to recognise him. He couldn't stay still, opting instead to pace the floor of his study. He couldn't stand not doing anything, he felt helpless. He knew that a rescuing attempt of this scale wouldn't go smooth. Would one person really be able to infiltrate Galbadia and get out with a captive so easily? That would be nigh on impossible, especially when the captive was the prince of a rival kingdom. Leon had made the decision, he swept from his study, desperate to save the last person he held dear. It would be unwise for him to enter Galbadia, but would it really be such a risk if the city was already in turmoil?

* * *

It had been simple. As soon as the castle guards recognised Seth they let him and his 'guests' pass. He had told the guards they were relatives of his and it had worked. Cloud seriously questioned the security in Galbadia.

'Where would he be?' Cloud asked Seth as they were out of earshot of the guards.

'It depends…he _could _be below within the dungeons-'

'I'll check there then, we should split up, it'll be faster and we'll look less suspicious.' Cloud turned to head off on his own but was stopped when Seth caught his forearm.

'Take this, it bares the seal of the royal guards of Galbadia.' He handed Cloud a pendant that was intricately designed. 'Just show it if you are questioned and you should be able to progress without detection. By the way, the door to the dungeon is in the right side of the staircase, it's hidden, look for the hollow part of the wall and push it. If anyone does ask questions, tell them I sent you.'

Cloud set off without another word, he found the right place and was now knocking lightly on the wall. He listened. After knocking on the wall six times he heard a sound that was not congruent with stone. He placed both hands on the wall and pushed, he felt it move back, but did not expect it to disappear from beneath his hands so suddenly. He fell forward, saving himself by outstretching his arms. He pushed himself up quickly, hoping no one had seen him fall. He found himself staring at a hulking man in armour, the same armour worn by the guards of the city. He had pulled the door open causing Cloud to fall forward. His expression was harsh, his eyes were narrowed and his brow furrowed.

'Wha' are you doing bangin' on the walls?' He barked.

Cloud held up the pendant. 'I was told to come down here and check on things.'

'By who?'

'Seth, he told me his shift was soon and he was going to be late, he thought you had already left, and so he wanted me down here for a while, just until he could make it.'

The huge guard seemed to believe him, his expression shifted to one of amusement. 'Hmph, Seth is always getting' his times wrong he's not due here for another few hours.'

'Oh…' Cloud said, he had no idea of where to take this now.

'Well, you don't need to be down here do you?' The guards expression hardened again as he pushed Cloud back out the door. He began to close it.

'Well actually…' Cloud rammed his shoulder against the door, hitting the guard with it. Blood was pouring from the hulking guard's nose, he pulled the sword from his belt and pulled it back, ready to strike. Cloud intercepted the impending attack by punching the guard in the side of the head. The force of the blow combined with the previous attack from the door knocked the guard out cold. Cloud shut the door and pulled the sword from the unconscious guards hand. He jammed it under the door, preventing others from opening it. He turned and found himself standing on a landing staring down at the beginning of a spiral staircase. He started down them, pulling his own knife from his boot just in case another guard was lurking around the spiral stairs or the room below.

When the stairs finally ended Cloud found himself looking down a long room with cells lining the sides. The cells were all lined with bars. Cloud jogged down the room looking into every cell he passed. Cloud heard an almighty crash behind him and wheeled around. Another guard came bolting down the stairs and into the dark, damp room with his sword raised. _We've been caught._ Cloud thought. He knew it was bound to happen, but not at such an early stage. The guard charged forward. Cloud didn't even think, he didn't need to, his arm seemed to pull itself back of it's own accordand snap forward, letting his knife fly. The guard crumpled to the floor, dead.

The sounds of swords clashing erupted from above, soon enough Seth and Larxene ran into the dungeon, breathing heavily.

'How did we get caught?' Cloud asked.

'We don't know!' Seth panted. 'Look, you better go find the boy, we'll hold them off until you do.'

Cloud turned and continued his search. He came to the end of the room and had still found nothing. There was a door at the very end of the room, Cloud bolted towards it, but jumped back as it was flung open. Another guard had come out to find the source of the chaos and was greeted by Cloud's boot. Cloud's foot collided with the man's chest, pushing him back through the door. Cloud ran into the second room after the guard. He pulled his sword from it's sheath and managed to jump to the side to avoid being stabbed by the other man. Cloud looked back, only to find himself trapped between a wall and the infuriated Galbadian. The man was advancing laughing now as he saw Cloud look around for a means of escape. As the guard lunged forward, Cloud turned and used the wall to his advantage, he pushed his feet against it as if trying to run up the wall, then kicked off it and kicked out at the guards head. The guard was sprawled on the floor before he could realise what had happened. Cloud stood over him, sword raised. He plunged it down.

Cloud caught a glimpse of silver and saw a key fall out of the guard's pocket. He picked it up and ran deeper into the room. These cells were different. They had no bars, just heavy doors with a tiny opening at the top. Cloud looked through each one he passed, until he saw a familiar brunette. He thrust the key into the keyhole and turned it, the door swung open without protest. The brunette within was not conscious. Cloud sheathed his sword and picked him up ignoring the burning pain that sparked in his injured shoulder.

He ran back to Larxene and Seth who were still battling against the Galbadians soldiers that had flooded into the room.

'Just stay back and keep him safe!' Larxene called back. Cloud kept back, he couldn't endanger Sora. Larxene cartwheeled to the right to avoid the sword of the nearest soldier, then as soon as she was upright again she swiped one hand across the small space between them, four small knifes sliced through the soldiers throat. The soldier fell to the floor clutching at his throat. Cloud didn't miss the wicked grin of sadistic pleasure contorting Larxene's features. Seth was to Cloud's left attacking with a heavy blade with a curved edge, he moved too slow to be an assassin, but Cloud left it down to the heavy Galbadian armour. Assassins usually wore light, dark clothes, they allowed ease of movement and provided a great camouflage during the night.

The last of the Galbadians fell and the three set off at a sprint. They pressed forward toward the castle entrance, the guards to the entrance were nowhere to be seen, Cloud assumed they were among those that died in the dungeons. They continued out into the city where more soldiers seemed to pour out of nowhere. They were completely surrounded. 'Great…' Cloud muttered. Before any of them could think of a plan to escape the situation a cry of agony issued from one of the soldiers closest to the gate. Larxene and Seth used the moment of confusion to attack, trying to break through the circle of soldiers. The soldiers seemed to be torn between two opponents. Cloud caught sight of another person fighting the Galbadian soldiers through the gaps between the men in front of him. He saw the light strike the blade of the unknown person. Not quite a longsword and not fitting the criteria to be classed as a broadsword either. Cloud rolled his eyes, he knew Leon wouldn't stay away, but he was happy that they had assistance in their escape. Cloud's contentment was short lived when he was grabbed from behind and he felt Sora torn from his arms. The soldier that had grabbed him pulled his hair to snap his head back. Cloud felt the cold metal of a knife pressing against the vulnerable skin of his neck. Cloud had never given much thought as to how he might die, when he did he imagined it would be an assassination attempt gone wrong. Assassination was his life it was only right that it would bring about his death. Never in his imaginings did he foresee death rush towards him while he was trying to _help_ someone. He felt the knife pressing harder, a tiny drop of blood made it's way down his neck, leaving a thin trail of crimson greatly contrasting against pale skin in it's wake. Having released his grip on Cloud's hair, his captor now held him around the waist pinning his arms to his sides. Cloud lowered his head slightly to see Larxene and Seth fleeing the city, Sora had been thrown over Seth shoulder. Cloud felt slightly betrayed that the two assassins, his fellow countrymen, had abandoned him. He heard swords clashing to his left and turned his head, ignoring the pain as the knife made yet another cut on his neck. He saw, with a strange mix of emotions from disgust to terror to a fleeting spark of surprise, that Leon was the only one left within the city, fighting off the ever growing group of soldiers. Cloud snapped his head back in a bid to strike his captor, hoping the element of surprise was on his side. His captor however, moved back enough to just be assaulted by Cloud's hair rather than his skull. The sudden movement caused the blade to slice across Cloud's neck causing another cut though it wasn't deep enough to be fatal.

'Fenrir!' Leon called out. Cloud turned his head and found Leon holding up a small knife, realisation dawned on him and he lowered his head as much as he could without slitting his own throat with the knife. Leon threw the knife and it embedded itself between the Galbadian soldiers eyes. Cloud darted forward as soon as he was free from the soldiers grasp. Both he and Leon were now sprinting towards the gates that were closing. Leon made it through first and Cloud followed soon after having to turn his body to the side to slip past the gates. They dashed for their horses, Griever didn't even bother snorting as Cloud sped past, leaping onto Saffron's back. Cloud and Leon urged their mounts into a gallop and willed the Galbadians not to pursue outside the city. Leon looked back only when they had reached the edge of the forest, he spotted no pursuer, but neither man slowed their mount down until they were deep within the safety of the trees. Larxene and Seth were both waiting for them. Sora was slumped forward in front of Seth. Neither Seth nor Larxene wanted to enter Hollow Bastion without the protection of the king himself, Seth still wore the uniform of a Galbadian soldier and Cloud had claimed to know no one from Hollow Bastion so Larxene would need to come up with a cover story.

Leon took off the helmet he was wearing to hide his appearance and eyed Seth with an emotionless face.

Seth decided to leap into his story right away. 'My Lord, I hail from the town of Modeoheim, Galbadia has recently taken over the town and has started conscription, I do not wish to fight for their army. Please, if I could stay in Hollow Bastion…' He trailed off. Leon was now looking to Larxene.

'I'm from Nibelheim, an old friend of Fenrir's, just after he left the village was attacked-'

Leon moved Griever forward and took Sora from Seth's horse and continued forward. He turned to look at Cloud with one unreadable eye. 'I'll speak with you later.' He left the three in silence.

'What are we going to do?' Seth asked Cloud when he was sure Leon had left.

'Did he believe us?' Larxene wondered aloud.

Cloud didn't bother answering their questions, he simply ushered Saffron into a walk.

'Hey!' Larxene called.

'Should we enter the city with you?' Seth called after him.

'Whatever…' Cloud muttered. As he rode on.

Leon sat by Sora's bedside in the infirmary long after darkness fell. Vexen had just left after stating he believed the boy to have been drugged in order to induce unconsciousness. Leon had sought out Axel and told him about the two people he had met in the forest while Vexen had checked Sora over. Axel's orders were to capture them should they enter the city, Hollow Bastion couldn't afford to let possible Galbadian spies just waltz into the city, it was weak enough as it was without having an enemy army aware of various weak points. After thinking of the severe threat a spy posed to the city Leon found his thoughts drifting to Fenrir. Why did he find him easy to believe? Was he speaking the truth? Or was he just a fantastic liar? Either way, even though Leon found himself believing Fenrir to be genuine he still had suspicions. The king sighed and sat back in his chair by Sora's bedside.

* * *

_The darkness consumed everything around the circles of light produced by the street lamps. A lone man ran panicking through patches of deep darkness and blinding light. The man had a hood drawn up, obscuring his features, still, the hunter knew this was his target. The man's legs gave up, he fell against a nearby wall. He leaned against it heavily, desperate to catch his breath. He looked around quickly, eyes catching nothing in the deep blackness. He heard something above and forced his legs to carry him from his resting place. He felt his chest burning with every breath, his body screaming in protest of the exertion. Footsteps. They were getting louder, closer. The lone man looked around wildly again. The hooded figure spun around trying to figure out exactly where the sound was coming from, it seemed to reverberate around the night coming from every direction. Another figure made it's way towards the cloaked man. The cloaked man spun around to face the hunter. A tiny shine of light on metal, a cry of agony. Pain flared through the cloaked figure's body. A blade was embedded deep in his chest, just beneath his heart his assailant didn't want to make this quick, he wanted to make him suffer. The wounded man looked at the blade, it was attached to his assailants wrist. A slight motion of his attacker's hand and the blade withdrew, it's lust for blood sated. The cloaked figure fell to his knees and gripped his chest, blood poured from the wound, covering his hand. He felt the blood pour stronger with every beat of his heart, as if the muscle that once gave him life was trying to destroy him. His eyes moved up to meet his killer's. The killer knelt down and pushed back his preys hood. Blonde spikes were free from their confines. Cloud coughed as his life left him._

'_As if you could kill me.' The killer laughed. 'How could you when Alexis couldn't?' The killer pulled back his own hood. Leon knelt before Cloud with a sickening smirk contorting his features. That same cold smirk he had worn the first time they had met._

'_You're…forgetting…I'm the one…who scarred you.' Cloud whispered before he lunged forward with his last ounce of strength and pulled his fist back intending on striking Leon. The brunette was quicker, he had activated the blade once more, Cloud had only a moment to realise that the warrior was using an assassins hidden blade before it was plunged forward again, this time heading straight for the blondes heart. As soon as the blade drove into Cloud's chest Leon's features shifted and changed until Cloud was sure, standing in front of him, bathed in the weak light of a nearby light, was Alexis._

'_Never let this get in the way.' The older man whispered as he twisted the blade piercing the blondes heart._

Cloud gasped and sat bolt upright. His breathing was quickened and he was sweating. He heard an irritated snort from behind him and turned his head to stare at Saffron with one brilliant blue eye. He had fallen asleep in the stable? He remembered leaving Saffron back to her stall and staying with the mare for a while, but he couldn't recall drifting off. He rubbed his eyes and stood. He looked around. He was alone, except, of course, for the several horses within their stalls. Cloud sighed and patted Saffron's nose once before leaving the stable. He headed back to his room knowing that he would not sleep after that dream. _Nightmare_ Cloud corrected himself.

'_Never let this get in the way.' _Cloud shivered at the recollection of the nightmare. He had no idea of what it had meant but he wouldn't allow himself to dwell on it.

Cloud had barely got in the door and locked himself within his room before there was a knock on the door. Cloud turned and went to open the door, glad for the distraction until he saw who stood on the other side.

Leon had left an unconscious Sora in the infirmary. He had been sitting by his brother's side for hours and needed to walk around for a while. He set off to find Fenrir, he hadn't thanked him for saving Sora. He knew there was a good chance the blonde was already asleep but he'd rather walk with a destination rather than wander aimlessly. His brow furrowed when the blonde answered the door. Fenrir looked flustered, agitated.

'Are you alright?' Leon asked confused. Cloud took a moment to answer.

'Yeah.' he murmured. He stepped back to let the brunette in.

'I never thanked you before.' Leon turned to face the blonde. 'You risked your life to save Sora. There aren't that many men that would be willing to do what you did, and even less that would be able. I don't know how to thank you enough.'

'Well…you saved my life…again…so we're even.' Cloud said. Silence filled the room until Cloud spoke again. 'How is Sora?'

'He's still unconscious. Vexen thinks he was drugged, but he should be awake by tomorrow.'

'That's good to hear.' Cloud kept his gaze away from Leon, not once did he meet his eyes. Leon stepped forward and laid both hands on Cloud shoulders and forced Cloud to meet his gaze by moving his own head down slightly. 'Are you sure your alright?'

'I'm fine.'

Leon stepped away and headed for the door. 'You should get some sleep….Goodnight.' He let himself out leaving Cloud unmoving.

Cloud lay on his bed until the sun rose. He had not slept again after that nightmare. He stood up and stretched, he felt the wound on his shoulder burn. He decided to follow up on his plan to get closer to Leon in a bid to learn more about the warriors and the city itself by heading up to the infirmary and seeing how Sora was faring.

The infirmary was empty except for Sora and Leon. Both brothers were out cold. Cloud walked forward keeping his gaze on Leon. The warrior king was vulnerable. Cloud smirked. It pleased him any time he saw that the brunette was human, not as untouchable as rumour made some believe. Cloud's hand twitched involuntarily as if to summon forth a hidden blade that was not there. Leon's eyes fluttered open soon after.

'Morning.' Cloud said.

'Morning?' Leon yawed.

'I came up to see how he was.' Cloud gestured toward Sora as he sat down in a chair beside Leon. Leon straightened himself in his chair and looked at Sora, the younger brunette hadn't moved an inch since Leon last saw him.

Before another word could be said a breathless soldier burst into the infirmary, Leon turned his head and gave him a reproachful look for the amount of noise he had just caused. The soldier obviously had something to say, but was uncomfortable in present company. He looked warily at Cloud. Leon, sensing the soldiers uncertainty, stood and walked to the far end of the infirmary, where Cloud couldn't hear. Cloud saw that Leon still didn't trust him too much, had he felt that the blonde was trustworthy Leon would have allowed the soldier to speak freely.

Cloud stayed seated. He looked to Sora. _Leon's just risked everything for him, Galbadia could, or rather, will retaliate._

Sora.

Sora meant everything to Leon. He risked a war with Galbadia for him. Cloud's eyes flitted to Leon. He could recall that sick smirk he had worn the first time they had met, when they had scarred each other. If Cloud had had no previous encounters with the brunette he would have found it difficult to find that cold smirk congruent to that man. However, Cloud knew it wasn't a matter of if, but when, Leon started to show his true colours. To Leon _Fenrir_ was a potential ally with decent combat skills, of course he would try to sway him to stay on his side, but also Cloud was aware of Leon's suspicions, if _Fenrir _was a spy from an enemy country Leon would want to catch him out, and the only way he could do that was by keeping him close. Either way, Leon was letting Cloud get close unaware that that was a mistake that would lead him to his own death.

Leon bade the soldier to leave and strode over to the large window at the end of the infirmary to stare out into the city spanning out below. Leon wasn't surprised by what he had heard, he expected it. He looked out at the city below.

It was difficult to believe that the city could soon be nothing more than fire and ash.

_

* * *

_

_Yay! This chapter is done! It nearly drove me insane! XD *Shakes fist at writers block*_


End file.
